Klassenreise durch Mittelerde
by FreezersGirl55
Summary: Also...die Klasse 8a hat eine Klassenreise durch Mittelerde gewonnen, die Lehrerin ist am Verzweifeln und die Hamburg Freezers sind auch mit von der Partie...kurz: Es herrscht das absolute Chaos!


**Autor:** JoJo

**Titel:** Klassenreise durch Mittelerde

**Genre:** Humor, Humor und noch mal Humor!

**Rating:** Hm...PG-13 würde ich sagen...bin ja selbst nicht älter )

**Inhalt:** Die Klasse 8a aus Norderstedt gewinnt eine Reise quer durch Mittelerde- das ganze spielt sich im Jahre 2010 ab! Chaos ist vorprogrammiert!

**Feedback bitte an:**happygirl1111web.de

**Disclaimer:** Seh ich so aus, als hätte ich diese wunderbare Welt erfunden? Nee, nix meins, alles Tolkiens, mir gehört nur die 8a und die Lehrer! Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit diesen Schwachsinn, obwohl ich wahrlich ein paar Euro gebrauchen könnte sehnsüchtig an eine schöne, glänzende Freezers Dauerkarte denk Die Lieder gehören mir übrigens auch nicht, die gehören Lotto King Karl )

**Feedbackwünsche:** Jajajajajaja!!! Bitte, bitte, bitte! Ich brauche es!! lieb guck

**Widmung: **Danke an Sarah und Sabse, die mich auf die Idee gebracht haben, diese Fic zu schreiben. Und danke an Elly, die den Quatsch gelesen hat und sich wegschmeißen wollte vor Lachen. DANGGE!

**_Klassenreise durch Mittelerde_**

**Vorstellung der Charaktere:**

Fiona Fux , 14 Jahre

kurze, schwarze Haare, Augen, die Elly als waldmeistergrün bezeichnet, klein, was sie seltsamerweise ganz toll findet! Fan der Eishockeymannschaft Hamburg Freezers , riesiger Aragorn-Fan und leidenschaftliche Eowyn-Hasserin.

Elisabeth Elly , 14 Jahre

lange, blonde Haare, grün-blaue Augen, klein, was sie blöd findet. Freezers-Fan und Elbenliebhaberin. Steht total auf Legolas und ist leidenschaftliche Ork-Hasserin (sie könnte Stunden damit verbringen, die Orks in ihren HdR-Spiel auf'n PC abzuknallen!)

Julia July , 13 Jahre

schulterlange, blonde Haare, blaue Augen, aber nicht blöd. Hasst es, wenn Fux und Elly über die Freezers reden und findet Gollum gaaaaaanz toll. (A/N: Elly und ich haben's geschafft!!! July is'n Freezers-Fan!!!)

Amy, 14 Jahre

schulterlange, blonde Haare, grün-blaue Augen, die kleinste der fünf, hat keinen besonderen Lieblingscharakter und wundert sich immer noch darüber, das es in Mittelerde keine Schwerkraft gibt (Hehe, Insider-Witz). Teilt Julys Abneigung gegen die Freezers.

Sarah, 14 Jahre

lange, dunkelbraune Haare, Augenfarbe was-weiß-ich-Mischmasch, größer als alle anderen der Truppe (wie Elly neidisch feststellte). Steht total auf Faramir und mag Denethor nicht, weil er Faramir nicht mag und Boromir mag sie auch nicht (kann Fux gar nicht verstehen), weil er angeblich besser als ihr Faramir ist. Hasst Eowyn.

Nebencharaktere: Die Klassenschlampen , Frau Berg (Deutschlehrerin), Sascha und Joshua, Norman ( der nicht mehr wirklich in unsere Klasse geht, aber den ich für das Mordor-Kapitel brauche, hehe...), Vanessa (die auch nicht mehr in unserer Klasse ist, aber mit ihr ist es einfach lustiger...oh, armer, armer Elrond evil grins) und die Ex-Freezers Patrick Köppchen (von uns liebevoll nur _Paddy_ genannt), René Röthke, Markus und Stefan Schröder ( die Zwillinge des Südens ), Peter Abstreiter und Mr. Martin Ich-bin-bei-der-Saisonabschlussfeier-stockbesoffen Walter! (Der ist noch bei den Freezers)

**1. Kapitel oder Was einen Anfang hat...**

Ein herzerfrischendes Moin Moin an alle Durchgeknallten! Heute geht es los, die Klassenfahrt der 8a quer durch Mittelerde. Als erstes...> - Fux, wärst du so gnädig und würdest mir meine Videokamera wiedergeben?> , unterbrach Elly den Redefluss ihrer Freundin. Fiona, von ihren Freundinnen nur Fux genannt, grinste und übergab Elly die Kamera. Tatsächlich hatte die 8a der Realschule Garstedt in Norderstedt eine Reise durch Mittelerde gewonnen. Was mit der modernen Technik des Jahres 2010 möglich war!

Während die Sachen der Klasse in die Flugdrohnen geladen wurden taten sich Fux, Elly, July, Amy und Sarah zusammen und quasselten aufgeregt. Fux, Elly und Sarah konnte man nur als Tolkien-Freaks bezeichnen, die drei sprachen fließend Sindarin und lernten gerade Quenya, konnten im Schlaf alle Lebensgeschichten der in den Büchern erwähnten Personen runterrattern und könnten sich sogar blind in Mittelerde zurecht finden. July und Amy hatte zwar die Filme gesehen, aber auf Sindarin konnten sie nur Mae govannen und man konnte stolz sein, wenn sie es behalten, dass der Schicksalsberg in Mordor (und nicht etwa in Moria) liegt.

Also, kommt ihr bitte alle zusammen?!> , rief die Begleiterin der Klasse, Frau Berg, die Deutschlehrerin. ,,Als erstes werden wir nach Edoras reisen, dann besichtigen wir Helms Klamm, dann nach Minas Tirith...> Entzückt quietschten Sarah und Fux auf. ...dann ein kurzer - und damit meine ich kurz- Abstecher nach Mordor, dann nach Lothlorien, danach Düsterwald...> Elly's Augen begannen zu leuchten. ...einmal durch Moria, aber wehe, ihr fasst den Balrog an. Und schließlich nach Bruchtal, auf die Wetterspitze, Bree und in Hobbingen endet unsere Reise. Alles klar?> Einstimmiges Gemurmel

Gut. Dann bitte immer zu zweit in eine Flugdrohne und wir werden uns gleich nach unserer Ankunft in der Goldenen Halle treffen.> Elly und Fux stiegen in eine der engen Drohnen und setzten sich ihre Headsets auf. Ich mag diese Dinger einfach. Hey Sarah, hörst du mich?> - Klar und deutlich, Fux. >, kam die Antwort prompt und Fux grinste Elly zu. Von mir aus kann's losgehen!> Schon legte Elly den Starthebel um. Ein heftiger Schub kam von vorn, helles Licht blendete die beiden und als das Licht sich legte lag die Flugdrohne vor Edoras.

**2. Kapitel oder Mittelerde, wir sind da!**

Noch etwas schwankend stiegen die Freundinnen aus. Boah! Voll krass!> , entfuhr es Elly. Langsam kamen auch die anderen an. Gehen wir rein! Gehen wir rein!> , rief Fux völlig außer Rand und Band. Ungeduldig hüpfte sie auf der Stelle herum Fux, bleib loggä!> , rief Sarah. Schließlich ging die Klasse die Tür zur Goldenen Halle hoch, während Frau Berg besorgt ihre Schäfchen zählte. Schwungvoll stieß Fux mit beiden Händen die Tür auf. Heil den lebenden Toten!> , rief sie übermütig. Erstaunt richteten sich die Augen der Anwesenden auf das Mädchen. Zögernd ließ sie die Hand sinken. Oder...nicht?> , fragte sie unsicher. Fux, hör auf von Dingen zu reden, die du nicht verstehst>. , beschwerte July sich. Ich versteh sehr wohl was von lebenden Toten, die eigentlich tot sind, aber trotzdem leben!> , rief Fux empört.

Das heißt den siegreichen Toten, das mit den lebenden Toten ist Aragorns Part>. , grinste Sarah. Ja nee, ist klar. Ich hab den Film schließlich fast 28 Mal geguckt!> , verteidigte Fux ihre Unwissenheit. Warum denn nur fast? Was war denn beim 28 Mal?> , fragte Elly scheinheilig. Fux lief rot an. Naja...> , stotterte sie. Beim 28 Mal war ich mit Basti drinnen und da hab ich von dem Film nicht wirklich viel mitbekommen...> Der Rest des ohnehin nicht gerade geistreichen Satzes ging in lauthalsen Gelächter unter.

Théoden erhob sich. Willkommen in Edoras. Womit kann ich euch helfen?> - Das ist 'ne einfache Frage: Bringt Eowyn her.> , erklärte Fux mit einem mordlustigen Glitzern in den Augen. Sarah begann erneut zu lachen und Elly verpasste ihrer Freundin einen Rippenstoß. Hör auf damit. Irgendwann wirst du noch mal wegen Mordes beschuldigt.> - Dein Flattervieh hätte mir die ganze Arbeit ersparen können, wenn er Eowyn einfach den Kopf abgebissen hätte.> , knurrte Fux, schwieg dann aber. Auch der Rest der Klasse blieb still, sie alle kannten Fux' Mordpläne zum Genügen (A/N: Wenn nicht gerade Eowyn darunter leiden musste ist Arwen dran), aber bisher war noch niemand ernsthaft zu Schaden gekommen, außer die 48 Mücken vor zwei Jahren auf der letzten Klassenfahrt, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte...

Jedenfalls sprach Frau Berg mit Théoden über Unterkunft, Essen etc. Kurze Zeit später erschien ein blonder Haarschopf. Fux hatte schon wieder dieses mordlustige Blitzen in den Augen, aber es war nur Eomer, der sofort von den Klassenschlampen umringt wurde. Der Ärmste.> , murmelte July mitleidig, als eine der Tussen ihm nekisch zuzwinkerte (man bedenke, sie sind 14!) . Stimmt. Tagein, tagaus mit Eowyn unter einem Dach, das ist wirklich eine Zumutung.> - Ich meine nicht Eowyn, du Depp. Ich meine die Belagerung der Klassenschlampen.> , unterbrach July die redelustig gewordene Fux. Endlich konnte Eomer sich aus der Belagerung lösen und er ging auf Théoden zu. Die beiden wechselten ein paar Worte, dann bedeutete Eomer der Klasse, ihm zu folgen. Ich werde euch in eure Zimmer führen. Das Essen und der Wein stehen bereits...>

Dann sah er nur noch fünf verschwommene Blitze, denn bei dem Stichwort Wein sind die fünf Freundinnen sofort losgerast. Haben die es so eilig ins Bett zu kommen?> , wandte sich Eomer an die Lehrerin. Nein, aber der Wein sagt ihnen zu.> , antwortete einer der Jungs, Joshua. Geschmeichelt lächelte Eomer. Ja, der rohanische Wein ist wirklich gut.> - Schon, aber die mögen lieber den Alkohol in dem Wein. Eigentlich ist es ihnen egal, was sie trinken, solange es minimum 25 hat.> , murmelte Joshua.

**3.Kapitel oder Wenn Eowyn gesucht wird**

Boah, sind die Betten bequem!> Zufrieden zupfte Fux sich das Kissen zurecht und legte sich dann auf den Bauch, um Blickkontakt mit Elly zu haben. Ich kann es immer noch nicht wirklich glauben! Wir sind in **Mittelerde**!> , jubelte diese und warf vor Freude beinahe den Wasserkrug um, der auf dem Nachttisch stand. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Sarah das gute Stück auffangen. Ich frag mich ja, in welchen Zimmer Eowyn...> - FUX!> , riefen Elly, July und Amy gleichzeitig. Oh, ok, ist ja schon gut.> Beleidigt stopfte Fux sich noch ein Kissen unter den Kopf und drehte sich zur Seite. Weckt mich, wenn ihr Eowyn bemerkt.> - Fux, ich warne dich...> , knurrte Elly. Leise lachend grinste Fux in ihr Kissen hinein. Dann dauerte es nicht lange und die fünf pennten.

Aufstehen! Fux, wach auf!> Elly warf ein Kissen quer durch den Raum und traf Fux ziel genau am Kopf. Erschrocken fuhr Fux hoch. Hey! Was bei Eru....Elly!> Lachend und nach Luft schnappend stieg Elly aus dem Bett. Nimm's nicht so schwer. Ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal dass ich dich so wecke.> - Nee, leider.> , knurrte Fux. Dann griff sie nach ihrer Jeans und zog ihr T-Shirt über. Wann gib's Frühstück?> In diesen Moment traten Sascha und Joshua ein. Hey! Schon mal was von Anklopfen gehört? Was hättet ihr gemacht, wenn wir uns hier gerade umgezogen hätten!> , rief Sarah empört. Ich glaub, das hätte sie nicht weiter gestört.> , grinste July. Hey, Fux, bisschen mundfaul heute?> , erkundigte sich Amy, die gerade aus dem Bad kam. Hmpf.> , war die brummige Antwort. Lass mal lieber, sie ist ein heiliger Morgenmuffel.> , warnte Elly. Dann wandte sie sich an die Jungs. Gib's was bestimmtes?> - Joi. Frau Berg meint, ihr sollt euch mal beeilen, wenn ihr noch was zu essen abkriegen wollt.> Wie der Blitz waren die fünf verschwunden und hinterließen eine deftige Staubwolke, wie die Jungs erstaunt feststellten.

Tatsächlich konnten die fünf sich gerade noch frische Brötchen sichern. Puh. Das war ja haarscharf.> , imitierte Elly unseren zweitliebsten Hobbit Pippin, worauf Fux endlich mal zu lachen begann. Ach, sieh mal einer an. Madame ist auch mal ansprechbar!> Das Staunen in July's Stimme war echt. Joi, bin gerade erst wach geworden.> , bestätigte Fux und verstärkte ihre Rede mit einem kräftigen Gähnen. Guten Morgen allerseits. Nun, wir werden uns erst mal kräftig stärken, dann leiht König Théoden uns Pferde – ich hoffe, ihr könnt alle reiten?> , unterbrach Frau Berg besorgt ihre Rede. Joi!> , schallte es von den fünf Verrückten zurück, die anderen schwiegen betreten. Ach, die werden es schon überleben! So schwer ist es auch nicht. Lasst uns einfach an Anfang gehen und die anderen Pferde galoppieren schon hinterher!> , brüstete sich Elly. Zustimmend nickten die anderen vier. Also gut, dann machen Fiona, Elisabeth, Julia, Amy und Sarah den Anfang und ihr anderen kommt zu den ersten Galopp eures Lebens. Einverstanden?>- Joi!> , kam die Antwort von allen, außer von den Klassenschlampen , die sich darüber Sorgen machten, dass durch den Wind ihre Frisur kaputt gehen könnte ( Gell, Elly? Aua, meine Frisur! ).

Nach zwei Stunden konnte die Klasse endlich aufbrechen. Fux und Elly beschlagnahmten sofort zwei Pferde für sich, Elly nahm einen prächtigen Rapphengst und Fux eine zierliche, laut Eomer etwas temperamentvolle Schimmelstute. Sarah nahm einen sanften Braunen, July entschied sich für einen kräftigen Arabo-Haflinger und Amy nahm einen hübsche, braune Norwegerstute. Ich werde euch nach Helms Klamm führen und danach zur Grenze von Gondor bringen.> , erklärte Eomer und warf Fux einen sorgenvollen Blick zu. Seit Ihr sicher, dass Ihr Mithril reiten wollt, MyLady?> , erkundigte er sich teilnahmsvoll. Fux warf ihn einen kühlen Blick zu. In unserer Welt lernt man auch reiten, Herr Eomer.> , erklärte sie scharf und schwang sich elegant in den Sattel- um genauso unelegant gleich wieder runter zu segeln. Verdutzt starrte sie die hübsche Stute an, die sanft wie ein Lamm guckte. Elly fiel beinahe vom Pferd vor Lachen. Selbst Eomer verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Vielleicht solltet Ihr noch einmal nachgurten, MyLady.> , erklärte er. Fux schoss die Röte ins Gesicht. Ich lass mir doch von einem rohanischen Krieger und Möchtegern-König nicht sagen, was ich zu tun hab.> , murmelte sie, zog aber doch noch einmal den Sattelgurt nach. Diesmal hielt Mithril still, als Fux endlich im Sattel saß. Von mir aus können wir los.> , murrte sie und trieb Mithril sanft an. Widerstandslos trabte die Stute an und die anderen folgten.

**4.Kapitel oder Freezers go to Middle Earth**

Nach einer hübschen, kleinen Reise kam die Klasse an. Boah!> , kam es von den fünf Freundinnen gleichzeitig. Eomer führte sie durch das Tor. Sofort wollten die fünf die Stelle suchen, wo Haldir gestorben ist, aber Eomer hielt sie zurück. Erst die Pferde.> , sagte er nachdrücklich und seufzend brachten die Mädchen die Pferde in den Stall. Wo er recht hat...> , murmelte Fux und rieb Mithrils Fell trocken. Hat er Recht.> , ergänzte Elly und die beiden begannen zu grinsen. Joi, Fux, Elly! Antreten!> , brüllte Sarah. Geht nicht!> , brüllten die beiden ebenso laut zurück. Wenn ihr wüsstet, wer hier ist, währt ihr ganz schnell hier!> , rief July. Neugierig sah Fux über ihre Schulter. Elly? Könntest du...?> Ohne viel Widerspruch nahm Elly Mithril am Halfter und führte die Stute neben ihren Hengst, der übrigens auf den Namen Mellon hört, in die Box. Im nächsten Moment hörte man einen Schrei. Elly! Komm her, schnell, du ahnst nicht, wer hier ist!> - Na, wenn sie schon so ankommt, dann ist es Aragorn.> , murmelte Elly und hastete zu ihren Freundinnen. Aber es war nicht Aragorn. Es war auch nicht Legolas. Es war....

Martin!> Geschockt starrte Elly den jungen Mann an. Joi!> , rief Sarah stolz. Tatsächlich. Martin Walter, Spieler der Hamburg Freezers, die Nummer 8. >Das ist doch...> - Unmöglich.> , beendete Fux den Satz für Elly. In diesen Moment kam Amy die Treppe hoch. Juchu! Wie geht's euch so...wer is'n das?> , fragte sie und legte den Kopf schief. Die Maske erinnert mich an das Zeichen der Freezers. Diese Flaschen, sieben Spiele in Folge verloren, haha, und ihr seit auch noch Fans von denen...> - Öhm, Amy? Das ist Martin Walter.> , klärte Elly die Freundin auf. Mag ja sein, aber...oh.> Sie schwieg. Der Martin Walter?> , erkundigte sie sich dann. Joi!> , kam es dreifach von Elly, Fux und Sarah zurück. Woher weißt du denn wer der Martin ist?> , erkundigte July sich bei Sarah. Ist das nicht der Typ, der bei der Saison was-auch-immer-Geschichte so stockbesoffen war?> , hackte Sarah nun doch etwas unsicher bei Fux und Elly nach. J... >, wollten die beiden antworten, als Martin sich einmischte: Ich war doch nicht...hey, seit ehrlich, war ich besoffen?> - Nö.> , antwortete Elly. Du warst... stockbesoffen!> , ergänzte Fux.

Das stimmt doch gar nicht!> , rief Martin. Soll ich dir mal mein Trikot zeigen?> , fragte Fux und zog sich ihr Trikot über den Kopf (A/N: Natürlich hatte sie noch ein T-Shirt drunter...so sehr mögen wir den Martin nun doch nicht...nun ja...vielleicht doch. Aber das hier ist PG-13 und hier gibt es keinen Sex. Punkt!). Dann hielt sie ihm die Rückseite hin und tippte auf die Stelle, wo er bei der Saisonabschlussfeier unterschrieben hatte. Das ist nicht meine Schrift. Das war... René.> , versuchte Martin sich raus zureden. Ne, René is da!> , murmelte Fux und deutete auf eine andere Unterschrift. Mist.> , murmelte Martin (ganz Bernd das Brot ) ).

Fiona! Elisabeth! Sarah! Julia! Amy! Kommt ihr bitte auch mal her!> , hörte man plötzlich die Stimme der Lehrerin. Folge misch.> , murmelte Fux Martin zu und gehorsam trottete der Freezers Stürmer ( Verteidiger? Stürmer? Jetzt ganz ehrlich, keine Ahnung!) hinter den fünf Mädchen her. Wo bin ich eigentlich?> , fragte er. Psst!> , fauchte Elly, da Frau Berg ihre Rede angefangen hatte. Doch plötzlich stockte die Lehrerin und sah Martin an. Und wer sind Sie?> , fragte sie. Martin wollte schon antworten, aber Fux kam ihm zuvor: Dat is der Martin, ne? Freezers Spieler! Ja, wir haben ein Idol- MARTIN WALTER!> , gröllte sie und ,,Woldo" zuckte zusammen. Seid ihr Hackfressen?> , erkundigte er sich. Logo!> , brüllte Elly und wedelte mit ihrem Hackfressen Pulli in der Luft herum (A/N: Hackfressen Fanclub der Freezers, vorne auf den dunkelblauen Pullis steht der Name und hinten Hackfressen on Tour ...in Wirklichkeit sind wir keine Hackfressen, wären es aber gerne....hach, wenn man bloß gute Beziehungen hätte...). Kennt ihr Tobi?> , fragte Martin weiter. Tobi is 'n Kinderficker!> , krähte July dazwischen und alle sahen sie an, besonders Elly und Fux guckten gefährlich. Ups...sorry.> , murmelte July und duckte sich ein wenig.

Klar kennen wir Tobi! Wer kennt Tobi nicht?> , rief Elly freudestrahlend. Ich.> , murmelte Amy, aber darauf achtete keiner. (A/N: Tobi ist der Animateur der Freezers, hat das Uffta erfunden, deswegen auch Uffta-Tobi genannt.) Why?> , fragte Elly schließlich. Because Tobi hat mal was von gewissen minderjährigen Mädels erzählt, die total auf Köppi steh...> - PADDY!!!!!!> , kreischten Fux und Elly gleichzeitig und alle zuckten zusammen. Wo ist er? Wo? Wo? WO!?> , wollte Elly wissen. Hier nicht.> , murmelte Martin und wich ein Stück zurück. Genug des Wahnsinns. Herr Eomer möchte uns nun in Helms Klamm herum führen.> , schaltete Frau Berg sich schließlich ein. Also gut. Hier seht ihr den Klammwall, der bis heute noch nie durchbrochen wurde...> , fing Eomer an. Pöh. Wer's glaubt!> , kam es von den fünf Verrückten gleichzeitig und Eomer wurde rot. Nun gut, einmal. Aber das ist nicht weiter redenswert.> - Und wo ist Haldir krepiert?> , krähte Elly dazwischen, die endlich von ihrem zweitliebsten Elben Abschied nehmen wollte.

Da.> , sagte Eomer nur und deutete auf ein kleines Fleckchen Blumengarten...in Wirklichkeit waren es nur zwei Topfpflanzen, die langsam aber sicher verkümmerten. Was?!> , empörte sich Elly. Kein Grabstein? Keine Erinnerung? Kein Denkmal? Ja ist er denn ganz umsonst gestorben?!> Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sofort waren Sarah, Fux, July und Amy zur Stelle. Na toll, jetzt hast du sie kaputt gemacht.> , fauchte Fux Eomer an und tröstend zogen die Mädchen ihre Freundin hinter sich her. Können wir weiter reisen? Ich mag den Typen nicht, er kann Gedanken lesen!> , rief Fux ihrer Lehrerin zu. Höh?> Verwirrt sahen die Klassenschlampen sich an, die mit ihren IQ unter 0 natürlich nichts checkten. Naja, Frau Berg war mit der Weiterreise einverstanden, da Eomer nicht wirklich der richtige Gesprächspartner war. Martin nahmen sie natürlich mit, man konnte den armen Kerl ja nicht so einfach alleine lassen. Und gegen Abend kam die Truppe an Gondors Grenze an, wo Eomer sich von ihnen verabschiedete und davon ritt. Juchu! Weg isser!> , gröllten die fünf Verrückten.

**5.Kapitel oder Freezerstreffen in Gondor**

Wann sind wir endlich da?> , jammerte Fux. Meine Beine tun weh, meine Hände sind tiefgekühlt und meinen Hintern spüre ich auch nicht mehr!> Sarah, July, Elly und Amy verdrehten genervt die Augen. Mönsch, Fux, halt doch mal bitte die Klappe!> , fauchte Elly schließlich. Aber mir tut echt alles weh. Ach, wenn doch nur ein gutaussehender, gondorischer König kommen würde und mich wärmte! > Theatralisch verdrehte Fux die Augen. Aragorn kann noch gar nicht König sein, aber wenn du dich von Denethor wärmen lassen willst...> , fing Sarah an. Halt die Klappe!> , blaffte Fux sie an. Dann: Und warum kann Aragorn noch nicht König sein.> - Also, Fux, pass ma auf! Théoden ist lebendig, oder?> Fux nickte und Elly fuhr fort: Das heißt, Mr. Ober Nazgûl hat ihn noch nicht putt gemacht und das wiederum heißt, das der Ringkrieg noch bevorsteht...hä, Moment...> Selbst Elly schien jetzt nicht mehr so ganz von ihrer Theorie überzeugt zu sein. Haldir...tot...Théoden...lebt...kein Krieg im Moment...seltsam.> , murmelte sie und wunderte sich.

Schließlich kam die Truppe in Minas Tirith an. Gondor, meine Perle! Du wunderschöner Staat, du bist mein Zuhaus, du bist mein Leben! Du bist der Staat auf den ich kann...auf den ich kann...> , summte Fux leise vor sich hin (A/N: Nach dem Lied von Lotto King Karl: Hamburg meine Perle ). Bäh, was sie nur an dieser Stadt findet.> , murmelte Elly und rutschte aus dem Sattel. Anscheinend wurde die Klasse schon erwartet, denn ihnen wurden die Pferde abgenommen und man wies sie an, zum König zu gehen. Siehsu, Elly! Ist doch schon 'n König da!> , triumphierte Fux. Kommt ihr bitte! Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!> , rief Frau Berg und die Klasse folgte ihr. Hört mal, der König ist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. Fiona, ich will nicht, das du ihm vor versammelter Klasse um den Hals fällst. Und irgendwelche Kommentare machst du auch nicht. Am besten, du machst gar nicht erst den Mund auf.> , befahl Frau Berg, worauf Elly, Sarah, July und Amy zu gröllen begannen und Fux leise vor sich hin schmollte.

Das hat jetzt gepasst.> , kicherte Elly. Der Spruch kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor.> , murmelte Amy. Dritter Teil, Gandalf und Pippin.> , antwortete Fux noch immer etwas eingeschnappt. Dann trat die gesamte Klasse in den Thronsaal von Minas Tirith. Boah!> , kam es aus fünf Mündern gleichzeitig und ein paar Wachen sahen sich erstaunt nach fünf Mädchen um, die mit offenen Mund staunten. Mund zu>. , knurrte Frau Berg und gehorsam klappten die fünf Münder zu. Guten Tag. Wir würden gerne König Aragorn sprechen.> , wandte die Lehrerin sich dann an eine Wache. Mae govannen! We want to go to König Elessar!>, krähte Fux dazwischen, was ihr einen Seitenhieb von Elly einbrachte. Was denn? Er will doch Elessar genannt werden oder hab ich mich da verlesen?> , fragte sie unschuldig

Tut mir leid, MyLady, König Elessar möchte im Moment nicht gestört werden>. , erklärte die Wache. Aber wir werden erwartet!> - Er möchte nicht gestört werden.> , wiederholte die Wache gelangweilt. Schon wollte Frau Berg wieder den Mund aufmachen, aber Fux zupfte sie zaghaft am Ärmel. Darf ich?> , fragte sie schüchtern. Eine Weile betrachtete die Lehrerin das Mädchen, dann nickte sie gutmütig. Aber treib's nicht so wild.> Voller Freude baute Fux sich vor der Wache auf, die nicht wusste, wie ihr geschah. JETZT HÖR MAL ZU, DU MÖCHTEGERN WACHE! DU BEWEGST JETZT DEINEN ARSCH IN GORNIS BÜRO, ABER ZZ, ZIEMLICH ZÜGIG!!> , brüllte sie dann los und erschrocken zuckte die Klasse zusammen. König Elessar möchte nicht gestört werden.> , piepste die Wache sichtlich eingeschüchtert. DAS IST MIR SOWAS VON LADDE, DU HOLST IHN JETZT HIERHER ODER ICH HETZ...ähm...ODER ICH HETZ DIE HOBBITS AUF DICH!> Dann sah man nur noch ein Staubwolke. Anscheinend war die Wache endlich vernünftig geworden und war abgedampft.

Respekt, Fux>. , sagte Sarah bewundernd. Hannon le.> , antwortete diese glücklich, da sie endlich ihren Frust ablassen konnte. Nach fünf Minuten hörte man einen lauten Fluch, eine rasch gestammelte Entschuldigung von der Wache und schließlich trat König Elessar vor die Klasse. Boah.> , entfuhr es Fux und hingerissen starrte sie ihren Lieblingskönig an. Der sieht aber putzig aus.> , flüsterte eine der Klassenschlampen und Fux warf ihr einen mörderischen Blick zu. Finger weg, meins.> , knurrte sie. Galant begrüßte Aragorn Frau Berg, dann sah er die Klasse an. Hier sind....> Kurz zählte er nach. ...23, doch 22 sollten von Norderstedt aus aufbrechen. Sagt mir, wer ist der letzte im Bunde?> Leicht schubste Elly Martin an, so dass er nach vorne stolperte. Da.> , sagte sie nur und deutete auf den Freezers Spieler. Das ist Martin Walter, Stürmer der Hamburg Freezers.> , erklärte Fux. Verteidiger.> , knurrte Martin. Verteidiger?> - Jep...Joi.>

Also gut, isser eben Verteidiger. Auf jeden Fall spielt er bei den Hamburg Freezers, die beste Eishockeymannschaft der DEL, sind leider im Play-off Halbfinale rausgeflogen, gegen die Frankfurt Lions und Fux war da und die kann di...Euch sicher mehr erzählen.> , sabbelte Elly drauflos und merkte nicht, wie Fux bei jeden Wort röter anlief. Elly, Klappe halten.> , knurrte Sarah schließlich, die langsam aber sicher Mitleid mit der verlegenden Fux bekam. Ihr seid sicher müde. Eowyn wird euch....> Mehr bekam Aragorn nicht raus, denn zwei Stimmen kreischten entsetzt: EOWYN?!?> Seine Augen huschten zu Fux (die prompt wieder rot anlief) und Sarah. Ja, Eowyn, Ehefrau von Faramir, der im Moment in Osgiliath..>. Dann hörte man nur noch ein Plumps . Darf ich hier überhaupt noch mal ausreden?> , empörte Aragorn sich, sah dann aber Sarah ohnmächtig auf dem Boden liegen und bekam Mitleid. Hehe, dat hat sie glatt umgehauen.> , kicherte Amy, fing sich aber einen schrägen Seitenblick von Elly ein und schwieg.

Hä? Das check ich jetzt nicht ganz. Eowyn ist mit Faramir verheiratet, richtig? Aber dann müsste Théoden doch auch schon krepiert sein! Oder nicht?> Unsicher sah Fux sich um. Naja, im Ringkrieg gab es kleinen Zwischenfall. Der Nazgûl wollte gerade landen, da landet so etwas auf König Théoden und wirft ihn vom Pferd und rettet ihn somit das Leben. Dieser Mann wurde Ehrenbürger von Minas Tirith.> - Mann? Den müsst Ihr uns vorstellen.> , rief July voreilig, da Fux gerade das selbe sagen wollte. Nun schloss sie beleidigt den Mund und sah den Gang hinunter. Natürlich, Ihr werdet ihn kennen....> In diesen Moment ertönte ein erstickter Schrei. Alle wandten sich zu Fux um, die entsetzt eine Gestalt anstarrte, die gerade den Gang hinunter gekommen war. Fux? Alles klar?> , fragte Elly. Da...da...da..>. , stotterte Fux und deutete auf den jungen Mann. Wer ist das?> , fragte July, als auch Elly die Kinnlade runter klappte und Martin nach Luft schnappte. PADDY!> , riefen die drei gleichzeitig und zwar so laut, dass ganz Minas Tirith erbebte und auch Sarah wieder zu sich kam. Na, da ist ja unser Ehrenbürger.> , erklärte Aragorn fröhlich.

Moment mal, Woldo! Hast du mich eben Paddy genannt?!> , brüllte der Ex-Freezer Patrick Köppchen seinen ehemaligen Mitspieler an. Joi! Ich glaub es nicht! Was machst du hier?> Freudestrahlend schlug Martin seinen Kumpel auf die Schulter. Abitur.> , knurrte Paddy sarkastisch und verbeugte sich knapp vor Aragorn. Mein König, ich habe eine Bitte.> Aragorn nickte ihm zu. Sprecht.> , forderte er ihn auf. Ich möchte Euch bitten, mir ein Pferd zu borgen, da ich gerne in den Düsterwald reiten möchte.> - Das wird ja immer besser.> , quietschte Elly auf und Paddy und Aragorn sahen sie an. Was meint Ihr damit, MyLady?> , fragte Paddy höflich. Naja, wir wollen auch in die Richtung, wenn du noch ein, zwei Tage wartest kannst du mit uns reiten.> Sie schien von der Idee ganz begeistert zu sein und hüpfte im Thronsaal herum. Bis Fux ihr einen Fuß vor schob und Elly voll auf die Nase flog (Hehe, das reimt sich). Au..>. , murmelte sie nur und stützte sich hoch. Sorry. , murmelte Fux grinsend.

In diesen Moment passierte etwas. Etwas, das in die Geschichte von Gondor einging. Viermal hintereinander machte es Plopp. Dann hörte man nur noch: Autsch! Scheiße!> - Markus, nimm gefälligst deinen Fuß aus meinen Gesicht!> - Geht nicht. Peter liegt drauf.> - Stimmt doch gar nicht!> - ABSTREITER!> , gröllten alle, nur Elly und Fux kriegten kein Wort hinaus. René. Markus. Stefan. Und Peter>. , murmelte Fux und sah Elly an. Ich glaub's nicht! Was macht ihr denn hier?!> , rief Paddy. Hi, Köppi, freut mich auch dich zu sehen.> , knurrte Markus und schob Peter von sich runter. Was macht ihr hier?> , wiederholte Paddy seine Frage. Ganz ehrlich? Keine Ahnung.> Die vier Ex-Freezers rappelten sich auf. Wer sind die, Patrick?> , wollte Aragorn wissen, die Hand drohend am Schwertgriff. Meine derzeitigen Teamkollegen René Röthke und Peter Abstreiter, der Ingolstädter Markus Schröder und der Krefelder Stefan Schröder. Wir waren alle mal in derselben Mannschaft.> , erklärte Paddy mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln, bei dem Elly und Fux nur so dahin schmolzen.

In der ich noch immer bin...so ganz alleine..> , murmelte Martin und warf René und Peter einen neidischen Blick zu. Was denn?> , fragte René, der diesen schrägen Blick bemerkte. Nichts.> , beeilte Martin sich zu sagen (grammatisch richtig?). Na dann ist ja gut.> Misstrauisch sah René noch eine Weile den jüngeren ehemaligen Teamkollegen an, dann wandte er sich an Paddy. Wo sind wir?> - Minas Tirith, Hauptstadt von Gondor, vor euch hab ihr König Elessar.> , erklärte Paddy knapp, was den anderen wohl nicht so viel sagte.

Was?! Du bist....> , japste Peter. Nee, er ist doch nicht der König! Der da!> , mischte Fux sich ein. Also, vielleicht kriegen wir noch ein paar Matratzen für die Herren hier in eure Zimmer, dann könnt ihr morgen mit Patrick und der Klasse weiterreisen, am Ende kommt ihr wieder in eure Welt.> , erklärte Aragorn und sah die Klasse fragend an. Alles paletti, Spaghetti!> , gröllte Fux freudestrahlend. Also gut. Wenn ihr mir folgen würdet, Essen steht für euch bereit.>

Sabbelnd und lachend folgte die Klasse dem großen König von Gondor und Arnor. Nur Fux hing die ganze Zeit an Aragorns Seite und schmachtete ihn an. Ist Arwen gar nicht im Haus?> , fragte sie lauernd. Nein, sie ist für drei Wochen nach Bruchtal zu ihren Vater gereist.> , antwortete Aragorn, den das redelustige Mädchen mit den außergewöhnlich Augen faszinierte (Jaaaaaa!!! Er mag mich! Er mag mich! freu ). Oh, das ist ja su....> Darauf bekam Fux einen Seitenhieb von Elly. Schade.> , beendete sie ihren Satz, rieb sich die vierte Rippe und warf Elly bitterböse Blicke zu.

Im Speisesaal war es proppevoll. Boah, lecker! Gondorischer Wein!> , riefen die fünf Durchgeknallten und stürzten sich auf den Tisch. Lecker! Besser als der aus Rohan!> , erklärte Fux zufrieden. Nein, das ist er nicht!> , erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr und das Mädchen fuhr herum.

Der Weinkelch rutschte ihr aus der Hand und zersprang in genau 459.281.034.202 Teile. Eowyn.> , knurrte sie und fuhr sich kurz durch die wirren Strähnen ihrer kurzen Haare. Wohl wahr, die bin ich. Und wer seid Ihr, junge Lady?> ,antwortete Eowyn, die die Feindseligkeit in der Stimme der reichlich Jüngeren nicht bemerkte (typisch blond....nein, böser Scherz, böse JoJo auf die Finger hau). Man nennt mich Fux. André Fux....ach nee, das ist ja der Kriminalpolizist. Also, für dich bin ich immer noch Fiona.> Aragorn war in der Zeit ein Stück zu Elly rüber gerutscht und sah sie fragend an. Sie mag Eowyn nicht, oder?> , erkundigte er sich. Schlaues Kerlchen. Prost. > Damit leerte Elly ihren Kelch, Krug oder was auch immer sie da in der Hand hatte.

Nach einer guten Viertelstunde war der Tisch so leer ,als wären Heuschrecken darüber hergefallen (A/N: Ihh, ich muss gerade an HIDALGO denken....Heuschrecken, bah!). Und was machen wir jetzt?> , murmelte Sascha, der schon mehr als voll war. Lasst uns ein Lied singen!> , schlug Aragorn begeistert vor. Jeha, super! Ich fang an!> , rief Elly und wollte schon losgröllen, als Frau Berg ihr dazwischen kam. Nicht irgendwelche Freezers Lieder.> , mahnte sie und Elly schwieg, schließlich war der Freezers Song das einzige Lied, das sie auswendig konnte. Dann ich!> , rief Fux und bevor sie jemand hindern konnte fing sie an:

Ich hab schon oft versucht  
Den passenden Spruch zu finden  
Um die Gefühle auszudrücken  
Die uns beide verbinden  
Ich hab Gedichte durchgelesen  
Doch darin stand nur Mist  
Mein Gehirn fängt an zu verwesen  
Drum sag ich einfach wie es ist

Ich liebe dich!  
Nur dich!  
So wie der Hamburger sein Holsten!  
So lieb ich dich!  
Unendlich!  
Denn deine Körbchen sind die vollsten!  
Ich find, du knallst auch mit am dollsten,  
drum lieb ich dich!

All die langen Jahre  
Hab ich wohl häufiger vergessen  
Ein lobendes Wort zu finden  
Für dieses wunderbare Essen  
Wenn ich bei mein Friseur war  
Hast du den Abfluss blank geputzt  
Wir sind wohl irgendwie ein Traumpaar  
Drum sing ich's nochmals wenn ich muss

Ich liebe dich!  
Nur dich!  
So wie der Hamburger sein Holsten!  
So lieb ich dich!  
Unendlich!  
Denn deine Körbchen sind die vollsten!  
Ich find, du knallst auch mit am dollsten,  
drum lieb ich dich!

Ich hab bei ein paar Bieren  
Dir dieses Lied geschrieben  
Um dich zu motivieren  
Mich weiterhin zu lieben  
Wer soll den Bierkasten denn schleppen?  
Und wer erwidert mein Gefühl?  
Und wer holt mir meine Kippen?  
Wenn ich Fußball gucken will!

Ich liebe dich!  
Nur dich!  
So wie der Hamburger sein Holsten!  
So lieb ich dich!  
Unendlich!  
Denn deine Körbchen sind die vollsten!  
Ich find, du knallst auch mit am dollsten,  
drum lieb ich dich!

Nach dieser Gesangseinlage herrschte erstmals Stille. Dann begann Elly zu applaudieren und die anderen fielen mit ein. Schönes Lied, Fux, sehr schön! So, nun putzen sich alle noch mal die Zähne und dann ab ins Bett!> , befahl Frau Berg und Fux wuchs vor Stolz ein paar Zentimeter. Die Lehrerin hatte sie zum ersten Mal Fux genannt!

(A/N: Das Lied gib's wirklich (klar, ich saug mir so einen Text ja nicht so einfach aus den Fingern) ,Lotto King Karl: Ich liebe dich)

**6.Kapitel oder Gondor's neue Bürgerin**

He!!!! Füxchen! Aufstehen! Die anderen warten schon auf dich!> , hauchte Aragorn dem Mädchen ins Ohr. Mhm...> Glückselig kuschelte Fux sich noch einmal ins Kissen. Im nächsten Moment knallte etwas gegen ihren Kopf. Verdammt noch mal, Fux! Jetzt hör gefälligst auf, die ganze Zeit im Schlaf Aragorns Namen zu murmeln! Wenn der das hören würde!> , brüllte Sarah und schlaftrunken richtete Fux sich auf. Häh?> , brachte sie zu Stande und blinzelte zu der Freundin rüber. Ich hab gesagt, du sollst aufhören, dauernd Aragorns Namen zu murmeln. Das nervt. Er ist nicht hier, er ist verheiratet, find dich damit ab. Punkt!> , knurrte Sarah und schälte sich aus der Bettdecke.

Das musst du gerade sagen.> , murmelte Fux und kroch aus dem Bett. Brr, Gondor ist am Morgen aber lausig kalt.> , beschwerte sie sich dann und schlüpfte in ihre Jeans. Kurz schlüpfte sie in ihr T-Shirt, zog sich ihre Jeansjacke über und betrachtete sich kritisch im Spiegel. Manchmal beneide ich dich richtig um deine kurzen Haare.> , ertönte Sarahs Stimme hinter ihr. Ihr habt sie mir schließlich selber geschnitten>. , murmelte Fux kaum hörbar. Und das schwarz steht dir echt gut.> , plapperte Sarah fröhlich weiter. Ich wollte sie mir nicht färben, ich wollte sie tönen!> , knurrte Fux und dachte kurz an ihren erschreckten Aufschrei, als sie die Packungsbeilage des Färbemittels nach fünf erfolglosen Haarwäschen richtig durchgelesen hatte.

Naja, kommst du mit zum futtern? Boah, ich hab Hunger wie 'n Hobbit.> ,klagte Sarah und zog ihre übermüdete Freundin hinter sich her. Nichts gegen Hobbits, die sind ganz sympathisch.> , nuschelte Fux und ließ sich mitziehen. Im Speisesaal saßen schon die Jungs, Vanessa, Paddy, René, Markus und Martin. Schon wach?> , fragte Vanessa erstaunt. Nee, ich schlaf noch>. , knurrte Fux und ließ sich ermattet auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen, Fux. Gut geschlafen?> , grinste René, der das Mädchen vom Training kannte, wo sie mindestens einmal in der Woche zuguckte. Ich schlaf immer gut, nur mit dem Aufwachen hapert es noch.> , murmelte Fux und griff nach einen Brötchen. Guten Morgen, allerseits! Servus, Markus, Peter!> , gröllte in diesen Moment eine Stimme, die eindeutig zweideutig zu Elly gehörte.

Servus!> , grüßten die beiden Bayer zurück. Wo is'n dein Zwilling, Markus? Und der Abstreiter ist auch noch nicht da!> , bemerkte Elly, worauf Fux Schnellchecker!> , höhnte. (A/N: Nein, ich bin nicht wirklich so gemein am Morgen, aber ich bin echt ein ziemlicher Morgenmuffel! Also ist Fux sozusagen meine zweite Persönlichkeit...).

Verdattert sah Paddy die Mädchen an. Abstreiter? Zwilling? Ich check gar nichts mehr.> - Naja, weißt du, wir haben da ein paar Spitznamen erfunden: Du bist einfach nur Paddy , Markus und Stefan sind die Zwillinge des Südens , Peter ist schlicht und einfach des Abstreiter und René ist der Typ mit dem Auslöser , capichée?> (A/N: Gib's für Rechtschreibung 'ne Haftung???), erklärte Elly und lachte bei Paddy's Gesicht.

Nee, nicht wirklich. Warum ist René der Typ mit dem Auslöser ?> , erkundigte dieser sich unsicher und René lief rot an. Ich glaub, ich erinnere mich. Flughafen?> , erkundigte er sich bei Elly und sie nickte. Erzähl.> , bat Paddy. Also...> , begann Elly, wie in einer Show verdunkelten sich die Lichter und sie senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme.

Es begab sich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, da waren wir beim Training. Danach wart ihr auf dem Weg nach Mannheim und ich wollte ein Foto mit René machen. Fux nahm also den Fotoapparat, wir stellten uns in Positur... da geschah das unglaubliche. Es war wie verhext....dieser verdammte Auslöser ging nicht!!! Stand ich da zwei Minuten mit René Arm in Arm und wartete, das Fux endlich dieses verdammte Foto macht. Nicht, dass es mich gestört hätte.> , fügte sie entschuldigend hinzu und grinste René zu.

Dieser grinste etwas verschüchtert zurück. In diesen Moment kam Frau Berg mit Aragorn hinein. Tag zusammen, wo sind die anderen?> , tönte die Lehrerin freundlich in den Raum. Klo.> , sagte Vanessa. Stall.> , antworteten die Jungs. Bett.> , sagte Fux neidisch und wandte sich wieder ihrem Brötchen zu. Aha, danke für die Info.> Damit wandte sie sich an Aragorn. Also, Aragorn, es würde uns freuen, wenn du uns noch ein paar Pferde leihst, für die Freezers.>

Sarah ließ ihr Brötchen fallen, Elly riss den Kopf hoch und Fux verschluckte sich an ihrem Saft. Hat sie....hat sie gerade du gesagt?> , japste sie und starrte ihre Lehrerin mit einer Mischung aus Eifersucht und Bewunderung an. Ja, hat sie. Und jetzt guck nicht so eifersüchtig, Fux, ich bin mir sicher, er mag dich genauso gern, **stimmt's, Aragorn?**> Nachdrücklich sah Sarah den König von Gondor an, worauf dieser eifrig nickte, vor Fux in die Knie ging und ihr die Hand küsste. Selten bekommt man so ein hübsches Mädchen zu Gesicht, MyLady.> , flüsterte er und lächelte der erröteten Fux zu.

Hi hi, guck mal wie rot sie wird.> , kicherte July, die gerade eintrat und die Szene mitbekommen hatte. Neugierig schob Amy ihre Nase hinter July in den Raum und begann bei Fux' Gesicht zu lachen. Wie 'ne überreife Tomate.> , gluckste sie. Musst du gerade sagen.> , empörte Fux sich und verbarg schnell ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Aragorn lachte leise und wandte sich dann an Paddy.

Also, Patrick, ich leihe euch Pferde, allerdings möchte ich sie wiederhaben! In Ordnung für euch, Mellon?> - Joi.> , antwortete Paddy, worauf die anderen zu lachen begannen. Was'n?> , erkundigte der Ex-Freezer sich verblüfft. Jetzt fängst du auch schon mit Joi an.> , japste René. Echt? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen!> Das dreckige Grinsen zeigte den anderen aber, dass ihm das sehr wohl aufgefallen ist.

Also, wann geht's los?> , wollte Fux etwas traurig wissen, da sie ihren geliebten Aragorn nicht alleine zurück lassen wollte. In genau... > Frau Berg schaute auf ihre Uhr. Fünfundvierzig Minuten. Wer macht die Pferde fertig?> - Das machen die anderen aber mal schön alleine!> , rief Fux empört. Ich werde nur Mithril fertig machen, ich mach doch nicht für die anderen noch die Drecksarbeit, wie seh ich denn aus, bin ich denn Sklavin von Gondor, das ist doch nicht zu...> In diesen Moment nahm Aragorn sie in den Arm und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Ich lasse die anderen Pferde von den Stallburschen fertig machen, habt keine Sorge, MyLady.> , säuselte er ihr ins Ohr und Fux lief knallrot an. Dangge.> ; nuschelte sie und beschloss, sich nie wieder das Gesicht zu waschen.

Dann sauste sie runter in den Stall, holte die Stute aus der Box und begann sie hingebungsvoll zu putzen, bis das schneeweiße Fell glänzte und strahlte, dass Mithril Schattenfell Konkurrenz machen könnte. Juchu, Fux, ich wollte nur mal....Holla, die Waldfee! Ist das Mithril oder Schattenfell? > Erstaunt und mit halb offenen Mund starrte Elly die glänzende Stute an. Mithril höchstpersönlich!> , erklärte Fux stolz und schnappte sich den Sattel. Du hast eine halbe Stunde an diesem Pferd rumgeputzt?!> - Joi.> , knirschte Fux zwischen den Zähnen hervor, da die mittelalterlichen Sättel ziemlich schwer waren. Dann hievte sie den Sattel auf den Rücken der Stute und wischte sich erleichtert den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Diese Sättel sich so was von schwer.> , keuchte sie und zog den Sattelgurt an. Joi.> , brummte Elly und holte Mellon aus der Box. Schnell putzte sie den Hengst über, als auch die anderen reinkamen und ihre Pferde fertig machten. Keine Viertelstunde später saßen alle auf ihren Pferden und sahen erwartungsvoll zum Tor, wo Fux noch eben mal verschwunden war. Wo ist sie noch einmal hin?> , fragte Sarah, welche die temperamentvolle Stute an der Zügel festhielt. Sie hat gesagt, sie ist noch mal auf Klo.> , antwortete Elly. Pöh. Wer's glaubt.> , murmelte July.

In diesen Moment ging tatsächlich die Tür auf und Aragorn schleifte eine zappelnde Fux hinter sich her. Bitte! Lasst mich in Minas Tirith bleiben! Ich will auch ganz artig sein! Versprochen!!> , schrie sie und hielt sich verzweifelt am Türrahmen fest. Ruhig warf Aragorn sie über die Schulter. Sei ruhig, Fux, das nützt dir nichts. Und höre jetzt gefälligst auf meinen Rücken als Schlagzeug zu benutzten.> , lachte er und setzte das Mädchen vor Mithril ab. Wimmernd hielt sie sich an seinen Arm fest und sah ihn bettelnd an. Aber ich will auch ganz lieb sein! Bitte, lass mich doch bleiben!> , flehte sie.

Nein, Füxchen, du gehst jetzt. Hopp!> Mit einem Ruck hob er das Mädchen auf die Stute, die natürlich zur Seite scheute, da sie solche Behandlung nicht gewöhnt war. ARAGORN! BITTE!> , brüllte Fux, als die Truppe aus der Stadt trabte und Sarah Mithril an der Zügel hinter sich her ziehen musste. Mach's gut, Füxchen!> , rief Aragorn und winkte der Klasse und den Freezers hinterher. Als sie außer Sichtweite waren wischte er sich erleichtert den Schweiß von der Stirn. Was für ein Glück, dass Arwen nicht hier ist.> , murmelte er und machte sich wieder an den Papierkram, der am letzten Tag etwas zu kurz gekommen war.

**7. Kapitel oder Zwischenstopp mit Folgen**

Schmollend hockte Fux auf dem Pferd, das sie Richtung Mordor trug. Kurzer Zwischenstopp in Osgiliath!> , rief Frau Berg und Sarah begann vor Freude zu quietschen. Fari, Fari, Fari-Boy!> , sang sie freudestrahlend und hüpfte auf und ab, was ihr Pferd mit einem empörten Schnauben quittierte. Mönsch, Sarah, warum quälst du es so?> - Weil ich das gut kann.> , grinste Sarah. Boah!> , kam es von Elly, Fux und July empört (Amy checkte mal wieder nichts) Du darfst nicht immer so gemein sein.>, murrte Fux.

Oh...tut mir sorry.> , murmelte Sarah kleinlaut und tätschelte dem Pferd zerknirscht den Hals. Osgiliath in Sicht!> , gröllte Fux plötzlich los und ließ Mithril angaloppieren. Begeistert schnaubte die Stute, streckte sich und gab Gas. Soll das 'ne Aufforderung zu einem Wettrennen sein?> , brüllte Elly und Mellon galoppierte an. Verblüfft parierten die anderen ihre Pferde durch, nur Sarah stieß einen Kampfschrei aus und fetzte den beiden hinterher.

Noro lim, Mithril, noro lim!> , rief Fux und die Stute nahm sie beim Wort. Sie streckte sich noch mehr, ihre Hufe schienen kaum noch den Boden zu berühren. Fux stellte sich in den Steigbügeln auf, krallte sich an der Mähne fest und ließ sich den Wind ins Gesicht peitschen. Hinter sich hörte sie die Hufe von Mellon und Elvea (Sarah's Pferd) lauter werden. Jetzt geht's los. Jetzt geht's los.> , summte sie und beugte sich noch etwas vor.

Fux! Du, pass auf, da liegt ein Baum....> , brüllte Elly. Im nächsten Moment setzte Mithril über den Baumstamm hinweg. Fux war auf diesen Sprung nicht vorbereitet und flog kopfüber über den Hals ihrer Stute. Schnell fing Elly die Stute ein und kehrte zu Fux und Sarah zurück. Fux, alles loggä?> , fragte Sarah und schüttelte die Freundin leicht an der Schulter.

Mhm... au. Das war unangenehm.> , murmelte Fux und setze sich auf. Auf ihrer Wange war eine Schramme und ihre Haare waren voller Gras.( Gras, jaaaa!) Geht's dir gut?> , erkundigte Elly sich. Klar. So ein Sturz bringt mich doch nicht aus dem Konzept.> , brummte sie und rappelte sich auf. Ist alles in Ordnung?> , rief Frau Berg, die jetzt mit dem Rest der Klasse angetrabt kam. Logan! >, gröllte Elly und zog die Freundin auf die Beine. Logan>. , wiederholte Fux noch etwas benommen und zog sich umständlich in den Sattel.

Nach einer knappen Viertelstunde im Schritt kam die Klasse mitsamt Freezers in Osgiliath an. Servus!> , rief Sarah fröhlich in die Runde und winkte fröhlich. Was machen die ganzen Gondorianer hier?> , fragte July. Vielleicht 'nen Sonntagsausflug.> , antwortete Fux mit ironischen Unterton. Ist heute Sonntag?> - Keine Ahnung.>

Seid gegrüßt, Reisende. Womit kann ich euch behilflich sein?> , ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Sarah drehte sich um...und ihr verschlug es die Sprache (und das passiert nicht oft.).

Guck ma, die sieht jetzt aus wie 'n Fisch.> , kicherte Elly und stieß Fux den Ellbogen in die Seite. Joi...muhahaha, ich fall gleich vom Pferd vor Kichern.> , gluckste Fux und hielt sich vorsichtshalber am Sattel fest. Wer is'n das?> , fragte Amy, mal wieder unwissend. Mönsch, Amy, ich dachte, du hättest die Filme geguckt. Und wenn Sarah schon so stumm ist, dann...Fazit?> - Faramir>. - Joi.> Zufrieden klopfte Fux Mithril den Hals und schwang sich elegant aus dem Sattel.

Juchu! Ich bin da Fux, das da ist die Elly, das ist July, die Unwissende heißt Amy und die, die bei deinen Anblick stumm wurde ist Sarah. Die anderen brauchst du nicht unbedingt zu kennen, die verstehen so oder so nichts.> Während Fux sprach spielte sie mit dem Schwert, welches Aragorn ihr geschenkt hatte (Elly hatte einen Bogen, Amy eine Axt, July und Sarah ebenfalls Schwerter). ...und nun werden wir hier 'ne riesige Party feiern und Osgiliath auf den Kopf stellen und...was schaust du denn so?> Sie sah auf ihr Schwert, welches von Faramir angestarrt wurde. Ja, da guckste, wat? Dat hat die Arwen mal getragen, Hadhafang heißt des. Cool, oder?> Stolz hielt sie die Klinge ins Licht. Das ist eine Elbenklinge?> , erkundigte dieser sich nun vorsichtshalber. Joi! > Immer noch stolz grinsend hielt Fux das Schwert hoch.

Wunderschön. Darf ich?> Und bevor Fux etwas tun konnte hielt Faramir die Klinge in der Hand. Öy! Du...du...du blöder Gondorianer! Gib mir mein Schwert zurück oder ich... schau net so damisch, Sarah!> , fauchte sie und riss ihr Schwert aus Faramirs Händen, worauf er sich in den Finger schnitt. Verdammt! Oh, tut mir echt sorry, wirklich, tut mir leid.> , jammerte Fux und betrachtete besorgt den blutenden Finger. Ist gar nicht schlimm.> , quetschte Faramir zwischen den Zähnen hervor. In Wirklichkeit machte er sich schon Sorgen, ob sein Finger überhaupt noch dran war, denn er hatte keine Lust, mit Frodo Partnerlook zu gehen.

Duhu, Sarah? Hast du 'n Taschentuch?> , fragte Fux und streckte die Hand aus. Klar.> , presste Sarah hervor und warf ihr ein Tempo zu. Und was zu kleben?> Sofort flog ein Stück Tesafilm zu Fux. Elly verdrehte die Augen. Und was machst du, wenn sie dich nach 'nem Schinkensandwich fragt?> - Wer sagt, das ich keines in der Tasche hab.> , grinste Sarah und half Fux, Faramir zu verarzten. Danke.> , lächelte er ihr zu, worauf sie mal wieder verstummte und rot anlief.

Bitte, bitte, gern geschehen, mach ich immer wieder.> , knurrte Fux und wandte sich zu den Pferden um. Könnten wir vielleicht... Schnell zählte sie nach. ...28 Stallplätze bekommen? Eine Weide tut's auch. Hauptsache, die Tiere kriegen was zu futtern und wir auch.> Sie konnten. Und sie bekamen auch Schlafplätze. Und bevor sie sich zurück zogen lud Faramir sie ein: Wir werden heute Abend ein kleines Fest geben. Ihr seid herzlich eingeladen.> - Boah, geiler Zug von dir, Junge. Dangge.> , rief Fux.

Am Abend trafen sie sich an so einer komischen Brücke, wie Fux sie beschrieb, mit etwa dreißig anderen Gondorianern. Es wurde gelacht, getanzt, gesungen und gesoffen. Schließlich wurde sogar eine Pfeife rumgereicht, von der die Fünf trotzt Verbots von Frau Berg einen Zug ab bekamen. Warum singen wir die ganze Zeit? Warum singt ihr nicht mal ein Lied aus eurer Welt?> , schlug Faramir schließlich vor. Die Klassenschlampen begannen zu kichern und steckten die Köpfe zusammen. Na klar. Dann darf ich wohl mal wieder an>. , seufzte Fux, stellte ihre Flasche ab und begann leise zu singen.

Ich krieg heut Nacht kein Auge zu  
Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht wieso.  
Dann bin ich zum Hafen runter gerannt.  
Wozu lebt man an der Waterkant?

Ich guck den Schiffen hinterher.  
Warum ich nie mitgefahren bin weiß ich im Moment nicht mehr.  
Plötzlich hör ich 'ne Stimme hinter mir.  
Und ich bemerk: Ich bin gar nicht alleine hier.

Was machst du hier unten am Hafen?  
Und dann auch noch um diese Zeit.  
Kannst du wie ich einfach noch nicht schlafen? Komm, wir holen uns paar Bier, dann sind wir wenigstens breit.  
Unten am Hafen...unten am Hafen...

Die Nächte sind zum Schlafen da.  
Doch meinem Kopf ist das wohl nicht ganz klar.  
So viel Zeug spuckt da hin und her.  
Nun bin ich hier und starr hinauf auf's Meer.

Die Möwen starten los mit viel Geschrei  
Ich schließ meine Augen und fühl mich frei dabei.  
Schön, das ich jetzt nicht alleine bin.  
Komm, pack dich hier hin.  
Denn: Es ist Platz genug für zwei.

Was machst du hier unten am Hafen?  
Und dann auch noch um diese Zeit.  
Kannst du wie ich einfach noch nicht schlafen? Komm, wir holen uns paar Bier, dann sind wir wenigstens breit.  
Komm, wir holen uns paar Bier, dann sind wir wenigstens breit.

Unten am Hafen...

Leise wiederholte Fux noch einmal: Unten am Hafen..>. Dann nahm sie ihre Flasche wieder in die Hand und drehte sie nachdenklich hin und her. Fux? Bist du noch anwesend? Hallo? Hey! Erde an Raumstation! GUCK MA, FUX, DA IS ARAGORN!!!>

Aber nicht mal auf diesen Ruf reagierte Fux. Nachdenklich kratzte Sarah sich am Kopf. Ist sie jetzt völlig durchgeknallt? >, erkundigte sie sich bei Elly. War sie das nicht schon vorher?> , fragte Elly erstaunt und grinste. Endlich riss Fux sich von den Blick in die Ferne los. Ist was?> , fragte sie erstaunt, als alle anfingen zu lachen. Du warst gerade so was von abwesend, das glaubst du gar nicht.> , gröllte July.

Ach, halt doch einfach die Klappe.> , knurrte Fux. Woran hast du denn gerade gedacht?> , fragte Elly scheinheilig und warf Paddy einen eindeutigen Seitenblick zu. Nicht das, was du jetzt denkst.> , antwortete Fux schnippisch und wandte sich ab. So, alle Mann ins Bett, wir reiten morgen Punkt Sieben Uhr los. Hast du verstanden, Fiona?> , fragte Frau Berg. Ich bin ja nicht taub.> , knurrte Fux zur Antwort, schmiss ihre Flasche in den Anduin und trottete mit den anderen zum Schlafhaus ( Gott, das klingt vielleicht bescheuert...Schlafhaus...ich hab auch Probleme )

Tatsächlich schafften die Mädels es, pünktlich um sechs Uhr aufzuwachen. Guten Morgen!> , riefen Sascha und Joshua ihnen zur Begrüßung entgegen. Morgn.> , nuschelte Fux und verlangte nach Kaffee. Grinsend schob Sascha ihr eine Tasse zu. Dangge.> , murmelte sie und trank die Tasse in einen Zug aus. Mehr.> , verlangte sie. Erneut wurde ihr die Tasse voll gegossen. In diesen Moment kam Frau Berg herein, ihr Gesicht besorgt. Is was?> , fragte Elly, die mit ihrem Handy die Zeit stoppte, in der Fux die Kaffeekanne leer saufen würde. Allerdings.> , seufzte Frau Berg. Uns fehlen zwei Pferde und ich möchte mir nicht noch mehr leihen>. Bedrückt sahen sich alle an. Nur Fux fragte kläglich: Krieg ich noch Kaffee?>

In diesen Moment stürmte Vanessa mit Norman im Schlepptau herein. Uns fehlen zwei Pferde!> , rief sie aufgeregt. Ach! >, kam es von den Fünf spöttisch zurück. Wissen wir schon.> , seufzte Frau Berg, als Faramir eintrat. Nanu, welch bedrückte Stimmung. Kann ich Euch helfen?> , erkundigte er sich. Ja, indem du wieder verschwindest. >, knurrte Fux, worauf Sarah ihr einen Tritt unter dem Tisch gab. Bleibt, Herr Faramir. Wir vermissen zwei Pferde.> , erklärte sie dann mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Zwei Pferde? Einen Rappen und eine sehr temperamentvolle Schimmelstute?> - MITHRIL!> , brüllte Fux, sprang auf und raste zum Stall. Da. Da. Da. Weg. Da. Da. Weg. Verdammt, sie ist ja wirklich weg! > Wie rasend schlug sie mit der Faust gegen die Holzwand und betrachtete dann die leichte Delle, die sie hinterlassen hatte. Kein Grund, unsere Ställe kaputt zu machen.> , ertönte hinter ihr eine spöttische Stimme und sie fuhr herum. Es war Faramir, der sie neugierig musterte. Eure Pferde stehen auf der Wiese.> , erklärte er mit vor Spott triefender Stimme.

Klugscheißer!> , höhnte Fux. Zickig fuhr sie sich durch die kurzen Haare und musterte den tapferen Recken vor sich. Was geht es dich überhaupt an, was mit unseren Pferden ist?> , zickte sie ihn dann an. Ihr seid schließlich meine Gäste.> , verteidigte er sich entrüstet. Tolle Gastgeber, wenn nicht einmal die Pferde sicher sind!> , brüllte Fux zurück.

Streitets ihr?> , fragte Sarah, die gerade eintrat, mit großen Augen. Geh weg.> , knurrte Fux leise und Faramir drehte sich zu Sarah um. Könntet Ihr mir helfen, MyLady? Die beiden Pferde müssen eingefangen werden.> Sarah bekam ein verklärtes Lächeln und nickte, während Fux im Hintergrund so tat, als müsse sie sich übergeben.

Gut, dann kommt.> Und Faramir legte Sarah großspurig den Arm um die Schulter. Während Sarah ihn lächelnd ansah murmelte Fux: Wenn Eowyn das jetzt sehen würde.> - Wenn ich was sehen würde? >, ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr. Aber zu spät, Faramirs Ehefrau hatte ihn gerade entdeckt.

FARAMIR!> , brüllte sie los und erschrocken drehte dieser sich um. Liebe ist wie Malaria und wer kommt denn schon mit Malaria klar?> , summte Fux, während sie schadenfroh beobachtete, wie Faramir zur Sau gemacht wurde. Dann ging sie fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend zur Weide.

Mithril!!> , rief sie lang gezogen und die Stute riss den Kopf hoch. Neugierig trabte sie zu dem Mädchen, das erwartungsvoll am Zaun stand. Na komm, meine Hübsche.> Lockend hielt Fux ihr eine Mohrrübe hin. Dann vergrub sie ihre Hände in der schneeweißen Mähne und blieb eine Weile so stehen. Männer sind Schweine. Alle, die gut aussehen sind entweder zu alt, vergeben, Machos oder schwul.> , flüsterte sie der Stute ins Ohr.

Dann lockte sie auch Mellon heran und führte die beiden Pferde in den Stall. Alles klar?> , erkundigte Elly sich, als sie wenig später im Stall erschien und Fux dicht an Mithril gedrückt vorfand. Logan.> , murmelte Fux und tätschelte der Stute den Hals. Wir wollen gleich los. Ist wohl heute nichts mit Dauerputzen.> , grinste Elly dann und führte Mellon in die Stallgasse. Haha.> , meckerte Fux und verdrehte die Augen. Dann putzten sie die Pferde kurz über, sattelten und trensten sie auf und dann ritt die Klasse los.

**8. Kapitel oder Besuch bei Saurons's Arbeitsplatz**

Es dauerte nicht endlos lang und die Klasse kam am Tor von Mordor an. So. Da sind wir nun also im Reich vom Onkel Sauron.> , sagte Fux selbstzufrieden und Elly seufzte. Mönsch, Fux, seh es endlich ein. Sauron. Ist. Nicht. Dein. Onkel. Klar soweit?> Fux nickte. Dann aber murmelte sie: Ihr seid ja bloß eiferabhängig, weil mein Onkel ein böser Herrscher war, pöh.> - Das heißt eifersüchtig.> , korrigierte Amy. Ob süchtig oder abhängig...is beides dasselbe.> , grinste Fux ihr Evil Grinsen.

Nun sei halt ruhig.> , murmelte Elly. Aufmachen, Drogenfahndung!> , rief Sarah. Prompt öffnete sich das Tor. Boah. Sarah, du solltest zur Kripo Autobahn gehen. Wenn du so schreist werden die nicht wagen, dir den Zuritt zu verweigern, dann müssten Jan und Semir nicht immer die Türen eintreten.> , lachte July, als die Klasse durch das Tor ritt ( A/N: Ich weiß, ich weiß, das Tor ist zerstört, aber wie sollte ich sonst das Kapitel schreiben...hehe, diesmal ist Norman fällig...muhahaha! )

Das find ich nicht gut. Das find ich überhaupt nicht gut.> , piepste Amy und betrachtete ehrfürchtig die Trümmer von Barâd-dur. Vorsicht! Nicht anrühren!> , brüllte Fux los, als ihre Freundin die Hand nach einem Trümmerteil ausstreckte. Jetzt fehlt nur noch ein Lied.> , murmelte Norman und wie auf ein Kommando sahen alle Fux an. Was guckt ihr mich jetzt so an?> , fragte diese erstaunt. Naja, du kennst doch für jede Situation ein Lied.> , erklärte Vanessa und hob erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue (das kann sie fast so gut wie Elrond).

Mir fällt aber gerade nichts ein.>, meckerte Fux, der die Aufmerksamkeit unheimlich wurde. Dann sing was anderes.> , befahl Norman. Seufzend verdrehte Fux die Augen und begann zu singen. (Nein, das wird kein Musical, aber ich hab Bock, die Lieder hier reinzubringen)

Plötzlich Schweißausbrüche  
Beim blödesten Schlager hebe ich ab.  
Orientierungslos. Schwindelig.  
Und völlig blaß im Gesicht.  
Ich hab schon Angst, das mein Herz zerbricht.  
Gesund ist das nicht, gesund ist das nicht, gesund ist das nicht.

Liebe ist wie Malaria  
Und wer kommt denn schon mit Malaria klar?  
Liebe ist wie Malaria  
Und wer kommt denn schon mit Malaria klar?

Ich müsste in Quarantäne.  
Was für eine Szene.  
Und wenn ich dich nicht mehr anstecken kann  
Sag mir, was mach ich dann?  
Ich drehe mich im Kreis,  
es ist mir völlig suspekt.  
Was für ein Virus wohl in mir steckt? Warum geht das nicht weg? Warum geht das nicht weg?

Liebe ist wie Malaria  
Und wer kommt denn schon mit Malaria klar?  
Liebe ist wie Malaria  
Und wer kommt denn schon mit Malaria klar?

Malaria! Malaria!

Liebe ist wie Malaria! Liebe ist wie Malaria!  
Liebe ist wie Malaria! Liebe ist...Malaria!

Erstaunt sahen alle das Mädchen an. Malaria?> , erkundigte Vanessa sich. Joi. Lied von Loddo!> - Von wem? >, fragte eine der Klassenschlampen. Fux seufzte. Lotto King Karl!> , erklärte sie, jedes Wort behutsam betonend, wie als wenn sie mit einem Kleinkind spreche. Ah, der. Kenn ich nicht.> Im Hintergrund klatschte Elly sich die Hand an die Stirn und July hielt sich an Amy fest, um nicht vor unterdrücktem Kichern umzufallen. Sarah schüttelte nur wehleidig den Kopf und Fux starrte das Mädchen entsetzt an, als ob sie fragen wollte, ob sie das eben ernst gemeint hatte.

Also, das da ist Barâd-dur, wo mein Onkel mal gewohnt hat. Das da ist der Schicksalsberg und die kleine Gestalt, die da gerade mit einem Skateboard rauf läuft ist Norman...NORMAN!> Zu spät, der Möchtegern-Gangster stand bereits an der höchst erreichbaren Stelle des Schicksalsberges. Grinsend sah er auf seine Klasse runter, stellte einen Fuß auf das Skateboard, wippte leicht vor und zurück, stieß sich dann ab und sauste den Berg hinunter.

WOAH! IST DER KERL DENN WAHNSINNIG?!?!?!> , brüllte Sarah los und angstvoll starrte die Klasse zu Norman hoch, der sich rasch näherte. Doch dann übersah er einen Stein, einen Felsbrocken, wohl eher gesagt- wumm! Das Skateboard fuhr weiter. Allerdings alleine. Norman selbst lag rücklings kaum zehn Meter vor der Klasse und blickte verdattert nach oben. Was war das denn? Bist du **bescheuert**?!> , brüllte Fux ihn an, ohne sich auch nur im Geringsten darum zu kümmern, dass er verletzt vor ihr lag. Au...> , wimmerte der Skateboarder und rieb sich das geschundene Schienbein.

He. Bissu verletzt?> Langsam stieg doch Mitleid in Fux hoch und sie kniete sich auf den aschigen Boden (das Mitleid hat er nicht verdient!). Nee, alles klar.> , knurrte Norman und rappelte sich auf. Ehrlich?> - Logan. Wo ist mein Skateboard?> Suchend sah Norman sich um. Da.> , murmelte Elly und deutete auf eine Grube voller Lava. Gerade noch sah man das Skateboard darin untergehen (HA! Das hat er jetzt verdient!). Wie erstarrt schaute Norman in die Grube. Sein Skateboard war ihm das Heiligste, was er je gehabt hatte.

Vielleicht sollten wir wieder los.> , schlug Frau Berg schließlich leise vor, doch Norman rührte sich nicht, sondern starrte in die Grube, während sich in seinem Hinterkopf Time to say goodbye. abspielte.

**9. Kapitel oder nächtliche Gespräche**

Mitten in der Stadt, mitten in der Stadt. Mitten in der Stadt, mitten in der Stadt. Mitten in der Stadt, mitten in der Stadt. Mitten in Barmbek!> , sang Fux lauthals während sie den anderen voran trabte (Au, das erinnert mich jetzt wieder an gestern- bin vom Pferd geflogen.) Fux, hör auf!> , brüllte Elly hinter ihr. Was denn, soll ich statt dessen ein Uffta machen!> , brüllte Fux zurück. Klar, warum nicht?> , rief Paddy strahlend. Okay.> , murmelte Fux. Dann räusperte sie sich:

Fux: Gebt mir ein U!  
Alle: U!  
Fux Gebt mir ein F!  
Alle: F!  
Fux Gebt mir ein F!  
Alle: F!  
Fux: Gebt mir ein T!  
Alle: T!  
Fux: gebt mir ein A!  
Alle: A!  
Fux: Schalalalalalala!  
Alle: Schalalalalalala!  
Fux: Oho! Oho!  
Alle: Oho! Oho!  
Fux: Uffta!  
Alle: Uffta!  
Fux: Täterä!  
Alle: Täterä!  
Fux: Uffta, uffta täterä!  
Alle: Uffta, uffta täterä! Wir-singen: Uffta, uffta, uffta täterä! Täterä! Täterä! Uffta, uffta, uffta  
täterä! Täterä! Täterä!

Lachend schlug René in Markus ausgestreckte Hand ein. Echte Fans! So etwas liebt man doch als Sportler>. - Naja.> , druckste Fux verlegen. Das Uffta ist nicht von mir, das ist von...> - Tobi. Wissen wir. >. Lächelnd legte Martin ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

He, langsam wird's boring!> , brüllte Elly. Hassu recht! >, antwortete Fux etwas müde. I ch will ein Bett.> , erklärte Sarah. Ich auch.> , murmelte July. Wer nicht. Wir machen Pause.> , rief Fux nach hinten. Gute Idee.> , pflichtete Frau Berg den Mädchen bei. Hey, sie hat uns mal gelobt!> , staunte Elly. Ich lobe euch andauernd. Ihr bekommt es bloß nicht mit.> , grinste die Lehrerin und die Klasse machte sich ein Lager fertig.

Elly?> , murmelte Fux. Mhm?> , kam die Antwort müde. Ich kann nicht schlafen.> , klagte Fux leise. Träge öffnete Elly ein Auge. Augen zu und ruhig.> , murmelte sie und schloss es wieder. Geht nicht.> , antwortete Fux nach ein paar Sekunden Schweigens. Fux, halt die Klappe und schlaf!> Mit einem qualvollen Stöhnen rollte Elly sich auf den Bauch und sah ihre Freundin an. Du nervst!> , knurrte sie.

Aber ich kann doch nicht schlafen.> , jammerte Fux und sah Elly flehend an, als wolle sie sagen: Liest du mir eine Gute Nacht Geschichte vor? . Super, jetzt hast du's geschafft! Ich bin wach!> , blaffte Elly, stand auf und trottete zum Fluss. Etwas schuldbewusst, aber zugleich auch unendlich erleichtert nicht mehr alleine zu sein lief Fux ihr nach. Bist du jetzt böse?> , fragte sie mit ihrer unschuldigsten Stimme. Nee, überhaupt nicht, weshalb auch.> , knurrte Elly und tauchte ihre Hand ins Wasser.

Elly! Jetzt sei doch nicht gleich beleidigt! Wir wollten so oder so in drei Stunden los!> - Ja, drei Stunden! Was meinst du, wie lange drei Stunden sind? Da könnte ich noch so lang schlafen! Fux, du bist einfach nur unmöglich!> Unsicher blieb Fux zurück. Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht...> - Hast du aber!> , unterbrach Elly ihre Freundin und öffnete ihr Haar. Ja, jetzt lass mich doch einmal ausreden! Es tut mir leid! Okay?> Brummend sah Elly auf das seichte Wasser. I ch hasse es, geweckt zu werden>. , murmelte sie.

Und ich hasse es, alleine zu sein.> Theatralisch griff Fux sich ans Herz und schwankte. Füge mehr nicht noch mehr Schmerz zu als ich sowieso schon ertragen muss. Mein Herz zerbricht unter der Kraft deiner Abneigung.> Sie sank zu Boden. Für diese Welt...> Röchelnd senkte sie den Kopf und stieß die letzten Worte mühsam heraus: ...bin ich zu schwach.> Elly konnte nicht anders, sie musste lachen.

Ich hasse es, wenn du mich zum Lachen bringst. >, grinste sie und betrachtete kritisch ihr Spiegelbild. Was meinst du, seh ich gut genug aus, um Haldir zu treffen?> Fux seufzte. Elly...ich sag's dir ja nicht gerne...aber Haldir ist tot.> - Oh.> Elly's Grinsen verlosch. Ja.>

Drei Stunden nutzten die Mädels, um sich gegenseitig mit Wasser zu bespritzen, in den Fluss zu werfen und zu giggeln. Als sie endlich klatschnass, aber unendlich happy zurück kamen war der Rest der Klasse schon wach. Fux trottete als erstes ins Lager. Du siehst scheiße aus!> , verkündete Norman. Grinsend wischte Fux sich einen Wassertropfen aus dem Gesicht. Genau wie du, Kumpel, aber bei mir verschwindet es wieder.> , antwortete sie.

Wo wart ihr denn? Könnt ihr euch nicht wenigstens einmal anständig verhalten, ohne gleich klatschnass, verdreckt oder blutend zurück zu kehren?> , fragte Frau Berg und schüttelte den Kopf. Nö.> , antwortete Elly lässig. Ich geb's auf.> Lachend hieb Sarah Fux auf die Schulter. Ihr seid einfach nur wahnsinnig>. - Ich weiß.> , lächelte Elly und betrachtete sich selbstverliebt im Spiegel. Wahnsinnig gutaussehend.>

Sarah sah zu July rüber, diese verdrehte die Augen und machte kreisende Bewegung mit den Finger vor der Stirn: Jetzt dreht sie völlig durch. Sarah bekräftigte die Aussage mit einem kräftigen Nicken. Das hab ich gesehen.> , knurrte Elly, steckte ihren Spiegel ein und verdrehte die Augen. Oh, nein, jetzt wird sie uns töööööööten!> , tönte Amy ironisch und erntete einen strafenden Blick von Elly.

Hey, da vorne! Mir ist laaaaaaaaangweilig! >, brüllte Fux von hinten, wo sie darauf achtete, dass niemand zurück blieb. Mir auch!> , schrie Elly zurück. Was machen wir denn dagegen?> - Keine Ahnung, wollnwa 'n Wettrennen machn?> - Nöööö, hab ken Bock!> - Du bist doof!> Damit war die Unterhaltung fürs Erste beendet. Nach ein paar Minuten brüllte Fux von hinten: Elly?!> - Ja?!> - Wollen wa doch 'n Wettrennen machen?!>

Es dauerte und dauerte und dauerte und dauerte...aber schließlich kam die Klasse plus Freezers in Lorién an. Boah, kuhäl, is das goil hier.> , staunte Fux, als sie hinter den anderen her in diesen wunderschönen, atemberaubenden, göttlichen, stattlichen Wald ritt. Joi, voll abgefahren!> , bestätigte Elly. Mit großen Augen sahen die Freezers sich um. Das ist echt...einfach...das ist...wow.> René staunte. Und er war nicht der einzigste. Selbst die Klassenschlampen brachen mitten in ihren Gesprächen über Make Up, Jungs und Klamotten ab und sahen sich ehrfürchtig um.

Bevor euch hier die Augen rausfallen, lasst uns weiter.> , unterbrach Frau Berg schließlich spöttisch die Stille. Joi!> , kam das fünffache Echo zurück und die Klasse ritt weiter. Es ist mir zu still.> , murmelte Paddy und sah sich unsicher um. Dagegen können wir was tun!> , grinste Fux.

Uwe hat das Motto auf den Punkt gebracht  
Keiner geht nach Hause, heut wird durchgemacht  
Bis uns die Männer in den weißen Jacken in ihr orangenes Taxi packen  
Draußen vor der Tür steht schon Polizei  
Wir rufen ihnen zu: Kommt doch rein, ihr zwei!  
Legt die Mützen ab und mischt die Karten!  
Doch müsst ihr leider noch n bisschen warten!

Bis der Arzt kommt, bis der Arzt kommt, bis er kommt,  
wir machen heute weiter bis der Arzt kommt.  
Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste ohne Ende!  
Bis die Decken runter komm und auch die Wände!  
Bis der Arzt kommt, bis der Arzt kommt, bis er kommt,  
wir machen heute weiter bis der Arzt kommt!  
Egal ob du privat bist oder Kasse!  
Wir machen heute weiter, bis der Letzte sagt: Ich passe! Ich passe!

Keine Macht für niemand, heut wird durch gezockt!  
Bis irgendeiner uns mit seiner Keule stoppt.  
Und die Nachbarn ballern an die Mauern.  
Weil sie um ihre Ruhe trauern!  
Draußen auf der Straße steht die Feuerwehr.  
Wir rufen ihnen zu: Ihr kommt umsonst hier her!  
Weil wir auch nichts für Sie zu tun hätten!  
Denn wir sind heute leider nicht zu retten!

Bis der Arzt kommt, bis der Arzt kommt, bis er kommt,  
wir machen heute weiter bis der Arzt kommt!  
Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste ohne Ende!  
Bis die Decken runter komm und auch die Wände!  
Bis der Arzt kommt, bis der Arzt kommt, bis er kommt,  
wir machen heute weiter bis der Arzt kommt!  
Egal ob du privat bist oder Kasse!  
Wir machen heute weiter, bis der Letzte sagt: Ich passe! Ich passe!

Wenn morgen früh um acht  
Die andern Leute aufstehen!  
Dann wird für uns die Nacht erst so richtig losgehen!!!!!!!

Bis der Arzt kommt, bis der Arzt kommt,

bis er kommt,wir machen heute weiter bis der Arzt kommt!  
Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste ohne Ende.  
Bis die Decken runter komm und auch die Wände!  
Bis der Arzt kommt, bis der Arzt kommt, bis er kommt,  
wir machen heute weiter bis der Arzt kommt!  
Egal ob du privat bist oder Kasse.  
Wir machen heute weiter, wir machen heute weiter!

Bis der Arzt kommt, bis der Arzt kommt!  
Bis der Arzt kommt, bis der Arzt kommt!  
Bis der Arzt kommt, bis der Arzt kommt!  
Bis der Arzt kommt, bis der Arzt kommt!

Und schon wieder ein Lied.> , sagte Elly spöttisch. Naja, für DsdS reicht das aber nicht.> , grinste Fux verlegen. Stimmt, schön, das du das genauso siehst.> , murmelte Sarah. Ich hau dich!> , drohte Fux.

**10. Kapitel oder Ein echtes Goldträumchen**

Langsam ging die Reise weiter, während die Freezers von ihren Spielen erzählten. Fux und Elly hingen ihnen förmlich an den Lippen. Warum schießt du jetzt eigentlich bei Hannover so viele Tore?> , wandte Fux sich plötzlich an Paddy. Verlegen zupfte dieser sich am Irokesenschnitt und grinste schüchtern.

Weiß ich selber nicht. Vielleicht... >Doch Fux ließ ihn den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen. Und warum bist du überhaupt gegangen?! Das war der schrecklichste Fehler deines Lebens! Elly und ich wollten uns von der **Brücke** stürzen.> - Ja, tut mir ja sorry. Aber ich konnte nun mal nicht bleiben.> - HAH! Jetzt hab ich's! Du hattest 'ne Affäre in Hannover!> René beugte sich grinsend zur Seite. Eifersüchtig?> , erkundigte er sich. Halt die Klappe>. , knurrte Fux zurück und trabte nach vorne zu Sarah.

Diese wunderte sich, warum die Galadhim noch nicht aufgetaucht waren. Vielleicht versuchst du es mal mit der Gimli-Methode>. , schlug Fux grinsend vor. Du mich auch!> , fauchte Sarah. In diesen Moment passierte es. Ein Pfeil sauste knapp an Mithrils Nase vorbei, die Stute scheute vor Schreck, bäumte sich auf und wieherte schreckhaft. Ho, ho! Ganz ruhig, meine Süße, alles gut, ist ja gut.> Fux beugte sich vor und tätschelte den Hals der Stute.

Dann wandte sie sich wutentbrannt zu dem Schützen um. Sag ma, bist du meschugge?! Ich wäre beinahe runter geflogen, mein Pferd hätte sich beinahe überschlagen, oder durchgegangen, oder sonst was! Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle, du...du...du **scheiß Elb**!> - Sach ma!!! Du beleidigst Elben!> , brüllte Elly. Na und, Elben sind ja auch doof. Die sind mir so unsympathisch. Außerdem tun die immer so würdevoll, dabei sind die es gar nicht und sie sind doof und blöd und dumm...tschuldigung, Elly, ist aber so.>

Mhm. Sagst du ja immer. Hab mich dran gewöhnt.> Elly setzte ihre Kummermiene auf und versuchte, möglichst niedergeschlagen auszusehen. Das zog natürlich sofort bei den Elben. Einer legte den Bogen weg und kam freundlich auf die Klasse zu. Mae govannen. Mein Name ist... >- Karl-Otto! >, brüllte Fux und alle begannen zu lachen, sogar ein Elb konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Karl-Otto warf Fux einen mörderischen Killerblick zu und wandte sich wieder an Elly, die ihm freundlicher erschien.

Nun, wie ich schon sagen wollte, bevor diese junge...ähm...Lady...> Damit warf er Fux einen bösen Blick zu. ...mich unterbrochen hat: Mein Name ist Mallor...> Bei diesen Worten prustete Fux los. Also, 'n Goldtraum würde ich dich ja nicht nennen. >, kicherte sie und erntete einen wütenden Blick von Elly. Was hast du denn? Ich find ihn ganz nett.> , zischte sie. Ja, du dachtest ja auch, Gandalf wäre der Weihnachtsmann>. , gluckste Fux, war dann aber still. Doch Mallor wurde hellhörig.

Ihr seid Freunde von Gandalf dem Weißen?> , erkundigte er sich. Öhm...also, genau genommen, ähm...theoretisch gesehen...ja.> , antwortete Fux. Sind wir?> , fragte July erstaunt. Sind wir!> , bekräftigte Fux und trat unauffällig gegen Julys Bein. Ach ja...sind wir.> , sagte July und rieb sich das Schienbein.

Mallor wechselte einige Wort mit Frau Berg, wo Fux genau zuhörte, um ja darauf aufzupassen, dass die Lehrerin keine Fehler machte. Elly schien wirklich Gefallen an Mallor zu haben, sie beobachtete ihn und seufzte. Findest du nicht, dass er mindestens solche Muskeln wie Paddy hat?> , flüsterte sie Fux zu. Diese verdrehte nur die Augen und wandte sich wieder dem Gespräch zu.

Schließlich schien Mallor damit einverstanden zu sein, die Klasse nach...Moment, ich guck ma schnell nach, wie das noch gleich hieß...im Buch rumblätter Cerin Amroth, soviel ich aus dem Buch entnehmen kann....also, er erklärte sich damit einverstanden, die Klasse plus Freezers nach Cerin Amroth zu bringen.

Neugierig sah Fux sich um. Ey, Goldtraum, erwartet die Hellseherin von Dienst uns schon? Ich mein, wir können hier ja nicht einfach zu rein platzen und sie vielleicht bei einen ihrer Vorhersehungen stören!> Mallor warf dem vorlauten Mädchen einen wütenden Blick zu, hielt sich aber selbst für zu würdevoll (HA, was sag ich? Elben tun nur so würdevoll!) um nicht zu antworten: Ihr werdet bereits von der Herrin des Waldes erwartet. Bitte benehmt euch, ich möchte keine Beschwerde von vorlauten, minderjährigen Menschenmädchen hören.>

Was soll das denn heißen?> Erstaunt sah Fux sich zu Sarah um, die gerade von einem unterdrückten Lachkrampf geschüttelt wurde. Nööö, du doch nicht. Du bist doch nicht vorlaut> , gluckste sie und wischte sich einzelne Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Das mein ich nicht. Ich mein, ich bin nicht minderjährig.> , knurrte Fux und trabte neben Mallor her, der sie misstrauisch begutachtete. Was wollt Ihr, MyLady?> - Das ihr alle endlich mit diesen MyLady-Kram aufhört. Ich kann's langsam nicht mehr hören.> . Dann wurde Fux freundlicher. Ich wollte mich für mein Benehmen entschuldigen. Es tut mir leid, doch wir haben eine anstrengende Reise hinter uns. Verzeiht mir.>

Mit einem gekonnten Augenaufschlag fixierte sie den Elben, der nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah. Ich verzeihe Euch, My....ähm...wie soll ich Euch sonst nennen?> Fragend sah er das Mädchen an. Nennt mich Fux.> , erklärte diese mit –wie sie meinte- verrauchter Stimme und blinzelte ihm nekisch zu. Dann wendete sie Mithril und ritt zu Sarah zurück. Was war das denn jetzt?> , fragte diese erstaunt. Doch Fux antwortete nicht, sondern summte nur: Es macht so ungeheuer Spaß mit dir zu fickn.>

Nach einer weiteren, kleinen Reise kamen die...ähm...nachzähl 21 Schülerinnen und Schüler, eine Lehrerin, sechs Freezers und eine Handvoll Elben an. Boah! Das ist mega-abgefahren!> , staunte Amy und sah sich ehrfürchtig um. Joi, aber Holla die Waldfee.> , antwortete July und drehte sich nach Fux, Elly und Sarah um.

Findet ihr nicht?> Fux winkte ab. Ganz nett.> , sagte sie gelangweilt. Hab schon schöneres gesehen.> , antwortete Sarah. Also, ich finde es wundervoll.> , sagte Elly mit verträumter Stimme, was ihr einen geschockten Seitenblick von Fux einbrachte. Oh Gott, es steht schlimmer um sie, als ich dachte.> , murmelte sie und trabte hinter Mallor her.

Fünf Minuten später drängte sich die Klasse und die Freezers auf einen....ähm....verdammt, wie heißen diese Teile noch...also, da wo Galadriel und Celeborn eben sind zusammen. Es dauerte eine Weile und den Glorreichen Fünf wurde langweilig. Mann, die lassen sich aber auch Zeit!> , meckerte Fux schließlich. Wie wär's, Fallschirmspringen ohne Fallschirm?> , kicherte Elly und lugte über den Rand der Plattform. Fux trat einen Schritt zurück. Ladies first.> , erklärte sie einladend.

Ach, was bist du denn, ein Elb?> - Ey! Wage es nicht, mich mit Elben zu vergleichen! Ich bin ein reinrassiger Mensch, damit das klar ist!> , regte Fux sich auf (was sie sowieso viel zu schnell tut) und fixierte Elly mit einem mörderischen Blick. Woah, wenn Blicke töten könnten wäre Elly jetzt mausetot.> , flüsterte Sarah July ins Ohr. Mausetot? Mhm.> , antwortete diese und betrachtete neugierig die Bauweise einer Säule.

Ey, Mädels! Nicht so nah am Rand, wir wollen eure Gesellschaft gerne noch ein wenig weiter genießen!> , rief Paddy und zog die Mädchen vom Rand zurück. So nah an ihrem Lieblingsspieler konnte Fux einfach nicht widerstehen, es war wie ein Zwang, sie musste es einfach tun: Das Mädchen holte mit der rechten Hand aus und schlug Paddy kräftig auf sein knackiges Hinterteil. Mit einem Jaulen ließ er das Mädchen los und starrte sie entsetzt an. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen.> , entschuldigte diese sich zerknirscht und blickte ihn mit einem Dackelblick an.

Kannst du mir das jemals verzeihen?> Paddy grummelte vor sich hin (Oh Gott, wenn ich mir vorstelle, er würde das hier lesen...oh, Eru!) und beobachtete Fux aus den Augenwinkeln. Süßer Hintern.> , raunte diese ihm im Vorbeigehen zu und grinste ihn an. Entsetzt wich der Hannoveraner (schluchz, warum erinnere ich mich immer daran?) zurück, aber Fux verschwand lachend mit Elly im Gewühle.

In diesen Moment kamen Galadriel und Celeborn die Treppe hinunter geschwebt. Den Jungs blieb der Mund offen stehen und die Klassenschlampen begannen eilig zu tuscheln. Die ist doch geliftet>. - Ja, hundertpro, und der Busen ist bestimmt auch nicht echt.> Neidische Blicke wurden Galadriel zugeworfen, welcher das Getuschel natürlich nicht entging, die aber hoheitsvoll lächelte. Der kann man bestimmt nicht so leicht den Nerv rauben.> , flüsterte Sarah ehrfürchtig.

Raub mir nicht meine Illusion, Sarah.> , knurrte Fux und betrachtete Galadriel eindringlich. Bei so einer Haut kann man wirklich neidisch werden,> schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie den Blick der Herrin des Waldes bemerkte. Schnell senkte sie demütig den Kopf und lief rot an. Wie machen Sie das? Bei mir kuscht sie nie so schnell.> , flüsterte Frau Berg ehrfürchtig. Alles eine Frage der guten Ausbildung.> , flüsterte Galadriel zurück.

Alle waren still, nur Elly konnte mal wieder ihre Klappe nicht halten. Juchu!> , rief sie fröhlich und wedelte so wild mit der Hand, dass sie René beinahe den Rand runter schubste. Ein Blick von der Lehrerin genügte und Elly schloss sich dem 1. BAV Mittelerde an ( 1. Bodenanstarrverein Mittelerde).

Seht Ihr, Ihr lernt dazu.> , lächelte Galadriel Frau Berg an. Tatsache.> , staunte diese und betrachtete verwundert ihre Schüler. Dann wandte sich die Herrin des Waldes an die Schüler. Herzlich willkommen in Lothlorien. Ich hoffe, ihr habt eure Reise gut überstanden und seid nicht von meinen Leuten erschreckt wurden...> - Pöh, wer's glaubt.> , knurrte Fux. Mallor wurde leicht rot und senkte beschämt den Kopf. Lass dich nicht von seiner ablehnenden Weise beeindrucken, Fiona. Er mag dich, ich weiß es. Und du wirst es auch früh genug merken.> Erstaunt hob Fux den Kopf und sah Galadriel verwundert an.

Diese lächelte sie an und wandte sich an Mallor. Führt sie bitte in ihre Schlafräume.> , befahl sie. Mallor verbeugte sich und winkte der Klasse, ihm zu folgen.

**11. Kapitel oder Wenn Fux sich nicht beherrschen kann**

Unruhig warf Fux sich hin und her. Sie presste die Augen zusammen und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen. Aber dann riss sie die Augen wieder auf und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Die Worte von Galadriel gingen ihr einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Mallor und sie mögen? Nee, alle Elben hassten sie doch. Naja, fast alle. Oder vielleicht doch alle. Wer weiß, wer weiß...

Schließlich richtete Fux sich auf und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Dann schlüpfte sie aus ihrem Bett und schlich los. Hoffentlich find ich nachher wieder zurück.> , murmelte sie. Dann sah sie sich neugierig um. Nicht weit entfernt hörte sie Musik. Elbische Musik. Fux verzog das Gesicht. Also, mit Lotto können die das nicht vergleichen.> , knurrte sie und ging in die Richtung, wo die Musik herkam.

Es war ein wunderbarer, hell erleuchteter Platz mit vielen Elben. Sehr vielen Elben. Zu viele für Fux' Geschmack. Trotzdem war sie neugierig und tapste runter. Sie wurde missachtet, nur ein paar junge Elben musterten das hübsche Menschenmädchen mit einem dreckigen Hintergedanken. Unsicher schlenderte Fux zu einem Tisch, wo nur ein Elb mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß. Hey, darf ich?> Der Elb drehte sich um und Fux zuckte erschrocken zusammen ( Na? Na? Wer isses?). Es war...trommelwirbel Mallor! Oh...sorry.> Schon wollte Fux gehen, doch Mallor griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie sanft, aber bestimmt zurück. Setz dich doch.> Einladend deutete er auf den einzigen, freien Stuhl. Schüchtern zog Fux den Stuhl zu sich ran und setzte sich.

Schweigend beobachteten die beiden die Tanzenden, nur hin und wieder warfen sie sich schüchterne Blicke zu (Jaja, so schnell kann's gehen). He, du da...> Schwankend torkelte ein junger Elb auf Fux zu. Sach ma, bissu nich 'n Mensch...oder so?> Keck hob Fux das Kinn und funkelte den stockbesoffenen Elb an. Also, ich bin mir sicher, das ich kein Zwerg bin.> - Kannsu uns 'n Liedchen singn?> , lallte der Elb weiter. Mallor sprang auf und schob sich schützend vor Fux. Das reicht! Hör auf, das Mädchen zu belästigen!>

Sanft schob Fux ihn zur Seite. Dann wandte sie sich an den Elb und überlegte. Ihr wollt 'n Lied? Okay, aber das sich mir keiner beschwert, klar?> Inzwischen richteten sich alle Augen auf sie. Fux vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte, dann begann sie (Oh, das wird lustig!)

Das was du zuerst gesagt hast  
Und als du dann dort losgelacht hast,  
ich weiß nicht  
da war so ein Gefühl  
Kenn intellektuellen Frauen  
Hab ich mich nur dumm rumgehauen  
Doch, weißt du was?  
Du bist da mehr mein Ziel

Es macht so ungeheuer Spaß mit dir zu ficken!  
Den Rest der Frauenwelt kannst du dagegen einfach knicken  
Die donnern sich nur auf  
Du machst das klar mit zwei, drei Blicken  
Es macht so ungeheuer Spaß...

Wer weiß denn schon, was Liebe ist?  
Wer weiß, wie schnell du mich vergisst?  
Ich weiß nicht.  
Da ist dieses Gefühl...

Es macht so ungeheuer Spaß mit dir zu ficken!  
Den Rest der Frauenwelt kannst du dagegen einfach knicken  
Die donnern sich nur auf  
Du machst das klar mit zwei, drei Blicken  
Es macht so ungeheuer Spaß...

Mit dir ist alles stürmisch  
Denn du bist ja das Meer.  
Komm doch bitte noch mal her.

Es macht so ungeheuer Spaß mit dir zu ficken!  
Den Rest der Frauenwelt kannst du dagegen einfach knicken  
Die donnern sich nur auf  
Du machst das klar mit zwei, drei Blicken  
Es macht so ungeheuer Spaß...mit dir zu ficken.

Mit dir zu ficken. Mit dir zu ficken.

Es macht so ungeheuer Spaß mit dir zu ficken!  
Den Rest der Frauenwelt kannst du dagegen einfach knicken  
Die donnern sich nur auf  
Du machst das klar mit zwei, drei Blicken  
Es macht so ungeheuer Spaß...

Zufrieden verschränkte Fux die Arme und schaute in die sprachlosen Gesichter der Elben. Bist du wahnsinnig?> , zischte Mallor. Schon immer gewesen.> , flüsterte Fux zurück. Mallor griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie mit sich. Du...du kannst doch nicht...> - Die wollten doch ein Lied hören!> , verteidigte Fux sich. Aber doch nicht **so** eins. Fiona...> - Für dich immer noch Fux, Mister!> , zischte das Mädchen und riss ihren Arm los. Die beiden waren nun außer Sichtweite der andern Elben, die immer noch wie Salzskulpturen dastanden.

Ich will nicht, das dir etwas passiert.> - Entschuldige mal, wir kennen uns kaum!> , rief Fux empört. Aber du bist ein Mädchen, ein außergewöhnlich Hübsches.> - Und du bist ein Elb und ich kann Elben nicht ausstehen!> Mallor biss sich wütend auf die Lippe. Das war jetzt wirklich zuviel. Erst flirtete dieses Mädchen ihn an, dann machte sie eine ultra peinliche Showeinlage und jetzt beschimpfte sie ihn auch noch.

Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu, Fräulein. Mir reicht es langsam mit dir! Du hast wohl überhaupt keinen Respekt!> - Nö. > Fux schüttelte den Kopf. Und vor dir schon gar nicht.> Das reichte den jungen Elben. Er holte mit der Hand aus, aber Fux duckte sich unter den Schlag weg, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn.

**12.Kapitel oder Verliebt? Verlobt? Und gleich wieder getrennt?**

Erstaunt sah Mallor das Mädchen an. Hatte sie ihn wirklich soeben geküsst? Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er wollte es nicht glauben. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie war ein Mensch und sie hasste Elben. Aber er spürte immer noch das Prickeln auf seinen Lippen. Warum hast du das getan?> , flüsterte er heiser. Fux legte den Kopf schief und musterte den Elben neugierig. Weiß ich auch nicht. Hatte plötzlich irgendwie Lust dich zu küssen.> Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und lächelte. Mallor schluckte. Da schlang er einfach die Arme um das junge Mädchen, zog sie fest an sich und küsste sie lang.

Entsetzt riss Fux sich los. Bist du **bescheuert**?!> Bevor Mallor auch nur Piep sagen konnte erwischte ihn eine saftige Ohrfeige. Verdutzt starrte der Elb sie an, dann spürte er den Schmerz in seiner Wange. Was? Du hast mich ja wohl zuerst geküsst!> - Das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht...na gut, gibt es dir vielleicht doch...aber du hättest mich wenigstens vorwarnen können. Dann hätte ich dir sagen können, dass ich das nicht will.> - Ach ja? Und du? Du hast mich doch zuerst geküsst!> Fux lachte. Mallor, du hörst dich an wie ein kleines Kind!> - Du hast angefangen.> , schmollte der Elb ganz und gar nicht elbisch.

Jetzt brach in Fux ein regelrechter Lachkoller los. Sie gluckste und lachte und kicherte und konnte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen. Verwundert starrte Mallor das am Boden liegende Mädchen an. Irgendwie bist du ja ganz okay...für n Elb.> , erklärte Fux, nachdem sie sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte. War das jetzt ein Kompliment?> - Joi, kann man so nennen. Ich würde es eher Feststellung nennen, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht.> Kritisch musterte der Elb Fux. Fux? Verarscht du mich?> - Ich? Hör mal! Ich und dich verarschen, das ist ja wohl das letzte!> - Okay, jetzt verarscht du mich doch.>

Lange saßen die beiden schweigend im Moos. Ich glaub, ich muss langsam mal zurück.> , murmelte Fux schließlich. Hmhm.> , antwortete Mallor ebenso leise und sah das Mädchen an. Der Gedanke, sie morgen nicht wiedersehen zu können, schmerzte. Ohne ein Wort beugte er sich zu ihr rüber, fuhr mit einer Hand über ihren Nacken und küsste sie zärtlich. Ich mag dich.> , flüsterte er ihr zu. Du magst mich? Liebst du mich auch?> , fragte Fux leise. Ich weiß nicht. Liebst du mich denn?> Das Mädchen überlegte, dann schüttelte sie zögernd den Kopf. Ich weiß auch nicht.> , erklärte sie fast schüchtern. Noch einmal küsste Mallor sie voller Zärtlichkeit, dann ließ er das Mädchen los (A/N: Jaja, ich weiß, das ist Humor und keine Romantik...das kommt davon, wenn sich die Autorin verknallt hat...)

Am nächsten Morgen gab es Panik in der 8a. Fux war verschwunden. Suchend und rufend pilgerte die Klasse durch Lorién ohne das Mädchen zu finden. Vielleicht hat sie 'ne Affäre mit Mallor begonnen und ist mit ihm durchgebrannt.> , überlegte Sarah. Sarah, das ist nicht witzig.> , fauchte Elly. Aber keiner wusste, wie nahe Sarah der Wahrheit damit kam.

Etwas Spitzes pickte Fux in die Seite als sie aufwachte. Gähnend richtete das Mädchen sich auf und bemerkte den schlafenden Elben neben sich. Entsetzt fuhr sie zurück. Oh mein Gott!> , entfuhr es ihr. Hektisch überprüfte sie, ob alle Klamotten da waren, wo sie hingehörten und dann zog sie vorsichtig die Decke weg, um zu überprüfen, ob Mallor auch noch alles anhatte. Entwarnung. Erleichtert atmete Fux auf, dann schüttelte sie den schlafenden Elben. Hey, Goldträumchen. Aufstehen. Ist schon spät und ich muss die anderen alle noch suchen.> Mallor brummte etwas, was sich wie Nur noch fünf Minuten> anhörte.

Nein, keine fünf Minuten mehr. Wenn du schon nicht aufstehen willst, dann sag mir wenigstens, wo ich zu Galadriel komm.> Schlaff hob Mallor einen Arm und zeigte Richtung Westen. Aha. Danke.> , knurrte Fux und machte sich auf den Weg.

Als sie um die fünfzehnten Baum bog begann sie langsam sich aufzuregen. Dieser blöde Elb, dieser verdammt blöde Elb. Wenn ich mich wegen dem jetzt verlaufe, dann...dann...dann hau ich ihn.> , knurrte sie und rieb sich die Augen. In diesen Moment, als sie gerade wieder die Augen öffnete, knallte sie mit jemanden zusammen. AUTSCH! Verdammt, wer auch immer gerade das war, ich bring ihn...oh. Hi Elly. > Verlegen zupfte Fux an einer Haarsträhne ihrer Freundin. Fux! Da bist du ja! Mensch, wir suchen dich überall. Wo bei Eru warst du?> - Hatte n Date mit Mallor.>

He, hör auf, mich zu verarschen.> , raunzte Elly. Is so! Der Macker hat mich geküsst! Ich schwör bei Markus' Arsch!> Skeptisch mustere Elly ihre Freundin. Nein, so sah sie nicht aus, wenn sie log. Ehrlich jetzt? Du hast mit einem Elben geknutscht?> - Moment, Maam! Kleiner, aber feiner Unterschied: Er hat mit mir geknutscht.> Immer noch unsicher hob Elly eine Augenbraue. Küsst er wenigstens gut?> Fux zog die Stirn kraus und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Joa...nicht schlecht...>

Nebeneinander gingen die beiden zu der Klasse. Elly quetschte Fux völlig aus und verlangte ein Detail nach dem anderen. Schließlich erzählte Fux alles von Anfang an. Du hast **dieses **Lied gesungen? Ja, Fux, bist du denn völlig meschugge?> - So kann man es auch nennen. Mallor nennt es wahnsinnig, aber jedem das seine.> Elly sah ihre Freundin von der Seite an. Liebst du ihn?> , erkundigte sie sich. Nein!> , entfuhr es Fux. Nein?> , hakte Elly nach. Zum Teufel, nein!>

Dann schwieg Fux eine Weile. Ich weiß es nicht.> , sagte sie dann kläglich. Ich war noch nie so richtig verliebt. Das weißt du doch.> Freundschaftlich legte Elly Fux den Arm um die Schulter. Naja, in ein paar Tagen sind wir ja aus Mittelerde weg und du siehst ihn nie wieder.> Das war die falsche Art des Tröstens. Fux kullerte ein paar Tränen die Wange hinunter. Erschrocken zog Elly den Arm weg. Sie hatte ihre Freundin noch nie weinen sehen.

Dich hat's erwischt, mh?> , erkundigte sie sich leise. Fux schniefte herzerweichend und nickte. Ich glaub schon. Und ausgerechnet in einen Elben. Hallo, wie tief kann man sinken?> In Tränen aufgelöst trottete sie weiter. Immer noch besser als in einen Ork.> , versuchte Elly zu scherzen, aber das kam nicht an.

Als sie bei der Klasse ankamen weinte Fux immer noch. Hey, Fux! Da bist du ja....hey, was ist denn los?> , rief Sarah erschrocken. Elly schüttelte den Kopf und formte mit den Lippen: Später. Nicht jetzt. Sarah verstand. Wir wollen aufbrechen. Fiona, hast du deine Sachen zusammen?> , erkundigte sich Frau Berg. Fux nickte. Ich würde schon gerne was mitnehmen, aber das muss hier bleiben.> , schniefte sie und alle guckten sie erstaunt an.

Ist was passiert?> , fragte Frau Berg vorsichtig nach. Elly? Erzähl du, ich fang nur wieder an zu heulen.> , schluchzte Fux und suchte nach einem Taschentuch. Mitfühlend reichte René ihr eins und dankbar nahm sie es an. In wenigen Worten erzählte Elly von der letzten Nacht und von Fux' Gefühlen. Ein Elb? Entschuldige mal, Fux, aber **ein Elb**?!> , entfuhr es July und ein regelrechter Hagel von tödlichen Blicken fiel auf sie nieder. 'Tschuldigung.> , sagte sie kleinlaut und senkte den Kopf.

Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass wir gleich abreisen.> , seufzte Frau Berg. Noch mehr gebrochene Herzen halt ich nicht aus.> Die Pferde wurden geholt und die Klasse wollte losreiten, als... Fux! Hey, warte, Kleines!> , brüllte eine Stimme so laut, dass Mithril vor Schreck einen Meter in die Luft sprang. Fux wandte sich um. Ihre Augen begannen zu strahlen und fliegend sprang sie aus dem Sattel. Mallor. In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen, als der kräftige Elb sie in den Arm schloss.

Vielleicht hast du recht.> , hauchte er zärtlich und küsste Fux auf die Stirn. Vielleicht liebe ich dich wirklich. Du bist etwas besonders, Fux. Denk daran...und denk an mich.> Fux schluchzte. Ich werde dich nie vergessen.> , flüsterte sie unter Tränen, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte den verdutzten Elb einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ich liebe dich.> , hauchte sie und versuchte ein Lächeln. Dann löste sie sich von Mallor und hüpfte zu den anderen zurück. Ist was?> , erkundigte sie sich als sie sich in Mithrils Sattel zog und alle Augen auf sie gerichtet waren.

Du hast sie gesagt? Die drei magischen Wörter? Hast du wirklich: Ich liebe dich gesagt.> , stotterte Sarah. Sie stand unter Schock. Keiner aus der Klasse hätte je damit gerechnet, dass gerade Fux sich verlieben würde (Schnüff, ich heul ja gleich mit. Arme, arme Fux.). Was ist? Ja, ich hab's gesagt. Zufrieden?> , schnauzte Fux. Sie ist krank. Sie muss krank sein. Fux verknallt sich doch nicht.> , murmelte Sarah und blickte ängstlich zu ihrer Freundin.

Schau net so damisch.> , fauchte Fux sie an und Sarah zuckte zusammen. Tut mir leid.> , sagte sie kleinlaut und senkte den Blick. In diesen Moment ertönte hinter ihnen ein Horn. Das ist kein Orkhorn!> , riefen Elly, Sarah und Fux gleichzeitig und sahen sich neugierig um. Hektisch kam Mallor auf die Klasse zu. Ist was passiert?> , fragte Fux. Allerdings. Einer unserer Soldaten ist verschwunden. Es wird ewig dauern, bis wir ihn finden, wir...> Da ging dem Elben anscheinend ein Lichtlein auf. Könnt ihr uns helfen?> , fragte er übereifrig. Logan!> , gröllte die Klasse los. Ihr seid klasse.> , sagte Mallor gerührt.

Ihr habt die Adler gerufen? Is ja geil.> Elly hüpfte wie ein Eichhörnchen zwischen den Elben herum und stand überall im Weg. Ja, und ihr werdet mit ihnen fliegen, okay?> Das haute Elly um. Entsetzt starrte sie Mallor an und stotterte: Aber...aber...aber...> - Was aber?> , fragte Mallor mit einem sadistischen Grinsen. Hast du Höhenangst?> Das saß. Elly schob die Unterlippe vor und schmollte. Gut. Dann fliegt ihr. Da kommen die Adler!>

Alle sprangen zur Seite, als fünf Adler auf einer Lichtung landeten. Wir werden die Pferde nehmen. Wenn ihr ihn gefunden habt....> Fux unterbrach Mallor. Dann pfeifen wir die Melodie von „Es macht so ungeheuer Spaß mit dir zu ficken". Alles klar.> Damit kletterte sie auf den Rücken eines hübschen, jungen Adlers, der sie ruhig ansah. Halt dich gut fest, kleines Mädchen.> , warnte der Adler, dann breitete er die Flügel aus und hob ab.

Erschrocken klammerte Fux sich an den Federn fest. Sachte, Mädchen.> , warnte der Adler, als sie schließlich ruhig dahin schwebten. Tut mir leid.> , keuchte Fux und löste ihren Klammergriff. Schon besser. Also, ihr sucht einen elbischen Soldaten?> - Hm hm.> Fux nickte. Du hast doch so gute Augen. Siehst du ihn?> - Nein, noch nicht, aber es kann nicht lang dauern.> In diesen Moment tauchte der Adler mit Elly neben Fux auf. Wir haben ihn eben kurz gesichtet!> , verkündete der Adler.

Klasse! Wo?> Eifrig lehnte Fux sich ein Stück nach vorne und sah hinunter. Das letzte Mal hab ich ihn unter den Bäumen gesehen!> , rief Elly. Super! Hier gibt es ungefähr hunderttausend Bäume, das ganze nennt man Wald.> ,spottete Fux und sah ihre Freundin wütend an. Tut mir leid. Wir haben Mallor schon Bescheid gesagt. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Boo, aber könntest du vielleicht mal weiter nach Westen fliegen? Dann müsstet ihr ihn finden.> Gehorsam drehte der Adler von Fux ab.

Da ist er! Ich seh ihn!> , rief Fux plötzlich. Ja, ich seh ihn auch! Festhalten, Kleine!> Damit ging der Adler in Sturzflug. Fux hatte damit gerechnet. Sie beugte sich vor und klammerte sich mit den Knien am Bauch des Adlers fest. Elegant landete der Adler vor dem Elb und Fux rutschte von seinem Rücken. Hey, seid Ihr verletzt?> , erkundigte Fux sich vorsichtig. Ein heiseres Stöhnen war die Antwort. Oh, das klingt nicht gut.> Das Mädchen kniete sich neben den jungen Elb. Er hatte tiefschwarze Haare und seine Augen schimmerten braun, als er das Mädchen ansah. Ihr müsst ein Engel sein.> , hauchte der Elb. Schleimer.> , kommentierte Fux trocken und untersuchte den Elb vorsichtig nach Wunden.

Naja, wenigstens äußerlich scheint Ihr nicht verwundet zu sein. Allerdings bin ich weder Ärztin noch angehende Arzthelferin...naja, nicht jeder kommt nach seinen Schwestern.> Munter fuhr Fux über die Haut des Elb und betrachtete ihn. Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?> , erkundigte sie sich besorgt, als sie den seltsamen Blick bemerkte. Wer seid ihr, Schöne Frau?> , flüsterte der Elb. Erstens bin ich nicht deine ,,Schöne Frau", zweitens bin ich erst 14, es wäre also Verführung Minderjähriger und drittens....ähm....drittens geht dich mein Name nichts an, klar soweit?> - Sagt ihn mir.>

Sein flehender Tonfall klang nun beinahe wie ein Todesröcheln. Okay, okay! Fux. Ich heiße Fux, klar? Und jetzt tu nicht so, als ob du kurz vorm krepieren wärst....hey!> Erschrocken zuckte das Mädchen zurück als sie keinen Atem mehr spürte. Du kannst mir doch nicht einfach so wegsterben, du Idi!> Sie schüttelte ihn an den Schultern, aber keine Reaktion. Sie versuchte es sogar mit Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung, obwohl sie schon ihre Bedenken hatte. Dann sah Fux nur noch einen Ausweg...sie holte aus und verpasste dem Elb eine saftige Ohrfeige.

Sofort bäumte der Elb sich auf und hustete. Boah, Mann, du verdammter Vollidiot! Musst du mir so einen Schrecken einjagen?> Eine Weile blieb Fux neben dem Elb knien, erleichtert, dass er nicht sterben musste. Wie ist dein Name?> , fragte sie, als er wieder Luft bekam. Ich heiße Ráva, MyLady.> , antwortete der Elb heiser. Dann ergriff er die Hand von Fux. Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet. Ich stehe tief in Eurer Schuld.> - Jetzt übertreibst du aber.> , lächelte Fux verlegen und lief knallrot an.

Nein, ich meine es ernst. Sagt mir, was ich für Euch tun kann.> Fux dachte nach. Ein eigenes Pferd? Geld? Ein Haus mit Blick auf's Meer? Ein Date mit Viggo Mortensen? Eine Trainingsstunde bei den Freezers? Sie war ratlos. Ich weiß nichts...> , druckste sie. Mir fällt nichts ein.> Schnell wandte sie sich ab und half dem Ráva zum Adler. Da ging ihr eine regelrechte Schar von Glühbirnen auf, dass der Wald plötzlich so hell erstrahlte wie die CoLinA.

Obwohl...einen Gefallen könntest du mir schon tun...>

Fröhlich trabte Fux den anderen vorneweg. Vor sich hatte sie einen leckeren Vanillepudding. Wie gut man verliebte Elben erpressen kann.> , seufzte sie glücklich und schob sich einen Löffel in den Mund. Armer Mallor. Armer, armer Mallor. Er tut mir so leid. Er hat es ist nicht leicht mit Fux.> , murmelte Sascha. Das hab ich gehört!> , fauchte Fux und futterte trotzig weiter. Frustfressen!> , grinste Sarah. Dich hab ich nicht mehr lieb.> ,knurrte Fux wütend.

Während die Klasse Richtung Düsterwald zog war es ohne Zwischenfälle ziemlich ruhig. Die Freezers erzählten von ihren Spielen und von den Neuzugängen, wie es denn so in Hannover war (A/N: Peter hat gewechselt- er spielt jetzt bei den Kassel Huskies bei seinem Bruder Tobias Abstreiter) und warum sie Hamburg so vermissten. Vor allem wegen den Fans, **oder**?> , fragte Fux mit einem drohenden Unterton. Paddy schluckte. Ja, natürlich wegen den Fans, ist doch klar.> , rettete René ihn aus der Situation und trat ihm nachdrücklich gegen das Schienbein. Joi. Wegen den Fans.> , bestätigte Paddy und warf René einen dankbaren Blick zu.

**13.Kapitel oder Party in Düsterwald**

Es dauerte zwei Tage, bis die Klasse endlich im Düsterwald ankam. Is ja alles so düster hier.> , sagte Amy erstaunt (ach, die lebt auch noch staun) Joi, heißt ja auch Düsterwald.> , erklärte Fux. Wenn diese ekelhaften Spinnen ankommen hau ich die.> , sagte Elly kleinlaut und sah sich um, als erwartete sie, im nächsten Moment von einer Riesenspinne angegriffen zu werden.

Sascha und Joshua grinsten sich an. Mit zwei Teufelshörnern auf'n Kopf ritten sie näher an Elly heran, dann ließ Sascha die Zügel los und rammte Elly seine Finger in den Rücken. Es wirkte. Kreischend fuhr Elly aus dem Sattel und Mellon legte erschrocken die Ohren an, Mithril sprang entsetzt zur Seite und wenn Fux sich nicht an der Mähne festgeklammert hätte wäre sie glatt runter gerutscht. Spinne, Spinne, Spinne, Spinne!> , kreischte Elly hysterisch und schlug wie wild um sich.

Elly! Da ist nichts! Ruhig, Mensch! Du schockst noch die Pferde!> , rief Fux und tätschelte der immernoch aufgeregten Mithril beruhigend den Hals. Zitternd blieb Elly ruhig im Sattel sitzen. Dann nahm Fux sich Sascha und Joshua vor. SAGT MA, SEID IHR VÖLLIG MESCHUGGE?!?!?! WENN WIR HIER JETZT TOTE HÄTTEN, DASS WÄRE GANZ ALLEIN EURE SCHULD!!!> , brüllte sie die Jungs an. Tut uns leid...wir wollten sie nur ein wenig erschrecken.> , druckste Sascha. ACH, DAS HABT IHR AUCH GESCHAFFT, IHR....IHR...IHR EISBÄREN BERLIN!> - Boah!> , kam es von Elly und Sarah. Der war gemein.> , grinste July, denn für Elly und Fux gab es nichts schlimmeres als die Eisbären Berlin. Naja, Penalty-Schießen vielleicht ) (A/N: Bitte, an alle Berliner: Nicht böse sein, ich mag Berliner, wirklich! Der Freund meiner Schwester ist Berliner. Ich mag nur den Eishockeyclub nicht.)

Sascha, Joshua, wenn ihr Elly noch einmal so schockt, dann gib es richtig Ärger und ihr könnt sofort nach Hause fliegen.> , drohte Frau Berg und die beiden Jungs schrumpften um ein paar Zentimeter, was Elly mit großen Gefallen betrachtete. Nu sind sie endlich mal kleiner als wir, gelle, Fux?> , fragte sie und stieß ihre Freundin mit dem Fuß an. Ick weiß ja nicht was du immer hast. Ich find's lustig, klein so sein.> , antwortete Fux und beobachtete interessiert Paddy's Muskeln.

In diesen Moment hielt ihr jemand einen Pfeil unter die Nase. Oh.> , sage sie erstaunt, griff nach dem Pfeil und brach ihn durch. Billiges Material. Vielleicht solltet ihr mal Plastik nehmen.> Dann hob sie den Kopf und betrachtete neugierig den Schützen. Juchu! Wer bist denn du?> , fragte sie und grinste. Der Schütze schwieg und betrachtete die Klasse skeptisch. Er kommt mir bekannt vor.> , meldete Elly sich. Joa...er hat Haare wie Legolas...er hat Augen wie Legolas...er trägt Klamotten wie Legolas...du, Elly, ich glaub, das ist Legolas.>

Elly blieb die Luft weg. Fasziniert starrte sie den Elb an, der tatsächlich unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem gewissen Elbenprinzen hatte. Bist du...Seid Ihr...Legolas?> , stotterte sie. Woher kennt Ihr meinen Namen?> , fragte Legolas misstrauisch und spannte die Sehne. Ja...hallo erstmal...> , mischte Fux sich ein. Ich weiß ja gar nicht, ob Sie's schon wussten...aber....Ihr Name ist weltweit bekannt...ich will ja jetzt auch nicht sagen woher...aus einem Buch.> Legolas senkte den Bogen. Seid ihr die Reisenden aus Lorién?> , erkundigte er sich. Ja, nö, nö, ja, aber eigentlich nö, ja, nö, ja, da bin ich mit mir selbst nicht einig- nö.> - Natürlich, Fux, laber nicht!> , fuhr Sarah sie an. (krach schepper Hey, rechts vor links!)

Das waren sie also. Die Reisenden aus Lorién. Unsicher betrachtete Legolas die bunt zusammengewürfelte Gruppe. Sieben Erwachsene, sonst waren doch alle nur Kinder. Ich wette, er denkt jetzt, wir sind ja alle nur Kinder.> , wisperte July Amy zu und die kicherte. Wenn die wüssten, dachte Legolas. Wer ist hier die Bezugsperson?> , fragte er dann und Frau Berg ritt nach vorne. Wir gehen nach vorne! Oho! Wir gehen nach hinten! Oho! Wir gehen zur Seite! Oho! Das- ganze noch ein Mal! OHO!> , gröllten Elly und Fux, worauf die Freezers sich wissend zugrinsten.

Duhu, Elly?> , meinte Fux nach fünf Minuten, in denen Frau Berg mit Legolas sprach. Hm?> , antwortete Elly einsilbig. Mein Vadda is auf Klo.> ,grinste Fux. Die beiden sahen sich an- und bekamen einen ungeheuren Lachflash. Müssen wir das kapieren?> , erkundigte Stefan sich. Nö, nicht wirklich.> ; gluckste Fux. Aber ich erkläre es euch trotzdem. Also. Die Jessi, die war mal mit ihrem Erzeuger bei einem Spiel von euch, klar soweit?> Die Freezers nickten. Fux fuhr fort. Und danach war ihr Vater noch ma auf'n Klo, da kam der Felix zu Jessi, mindestens Martin müsste den Felix kennen.> Fragend sah das Mädchen Martin an, doch dieser schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. Mit dem hast du bei der Saisonabschlussfeier Arm in Arm „Hamburg, meine Perle" gegröllt.> , erinnerte Fux. Ach, der!> Martin verstand.

Naja, auf jeden Fall mochte die Jessi ihn zu der Zeit ziemlich und er fragte sie dann so: „Ja, wie lange bleibt ihr noch?" Und die Jessi meint: „Ja, mein Vadda is auf Klo."> Eine Weile dachten die Freezers nach. Dann begann Paddy zu lachen und steckte die anderen an. Jetzt check ich das erst.> , gluckste René und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. Lol, oder?> , fragte Fux. Joi.> , antworteten die Ex-Freezers und der eine Freezer.

Schließlich winkte Frau Berg die Klasse heran. Dieser Herr wird uns nun in den Palast führen.> - Hihi, dann können wir wieder Elben ärgern.> , gluckste Fux. Und es werden keine Elben geärgert!> , rief Frau Berg noch und Fux sah sie schockiert an. Nicht mal einen einzigen?> , fragte sie geschockt. Nein, Fiona, nicht ein einziger.> Fux schmollte.

Doch als sie am Palast ankamen verschlug es allen erst mal die Sprache. Freilich, mit Lorién konnte man es nicht vergleichen, aber imposant war das Schloss schon. Ich glaub, ich krieg 'n Kind.> , entfuhr es Elly. Sprachlos folgte die Klasse Legolas zu seinem Vater, der auf seinen Thron saß und Leute herum scheuchte. Fux und Elly grinsten sich an. Sie hatten gerade einen kurzen Gedankenaustausch gehabt. Und schön begannen sie zu singen.

Hamburg ist 'ne schöne Stadt, da lohnt es sich zu leben. Und wenn wir in Hannover sind benehmen wir uns daneben! Schalalalalalalalalala!> Dann begannen sie, wie wild in der Gegend rumzuhopsen und sich gegenseitig zu schubsen, bis Fux gegen einen Diener flog und ihn umschmiss (A/N: Hihi, ich sollte nicht so oft auf Auswärtsspiele gehen). Ups. Sorry.> , druckste das Mädchen und senkte betreten den Kopf, als Thranduils Blick sie traf.

Du, Mädchen!> , rief er sie da auch schon an. Ja, mein Herr?> , antwortete Fux kleinlaut. Der König winkte sie zu sich heran und schüchtern kniete Fux vor ihm nieder. Thranduil beugte sich zu ihr runter und flüsterte: Hast du noch solche Lieder auf Lager?>

Am Abend stieg eine Party in Düsterwald, die der Saisonabschlussfeier der Freezers gehörig Konkurrenz machte. Martin gefiel der Wein aus Düsterwald und er trank und trank bis er wieder anfing, Hamburg, meine Perle zu gröllen. Martin, halt's Mund, du versaust unseren Ruf!> , brüllte René. Da gib's nichts mehr zu versauen.> , lallte Martin und suchte Halt an Fux' Schulter. Pfoten weg!> , fauchte diese ihn an. Stockbesoffene Typen sind so was von ekelhaft!>

Schließlich schleppten Paddy und Peter ihren Kumpel zu einer Bank und drückten ihn ein Bier in die Hand. Dangge, Jungs. Ihr seid echte Freunde.> , gröllte Martin. Du mich auch.> , knurrte Paddy und zog Peter zurück zu den anderen. Elly hatte in der Zeit versucht, sich an Legolas heran zu schleichen, aber der Prinz war die ganze Zeit von irgendwelchen Elben umringt und Elly's Flirtversuche scheiterten kläglich.

Ick glaub's einfach nicht. Fux kriegt einen Elben ab, aber ich komm noch nicht einmal an einen ran.> , murmelte sie vor sich hin und wagte einen neuen Versuch. Und- siehe da- diesmal hatte sie Glück. Sie schob sich zwischen zwei Elben hindurch und stand plötzlich hinter ihren Idol. Laut und deutlich räusperte sie sich. Legolas drehte sich um. Ihr wünscht, MyLady?> , erkundigte der Prinz sich höflich. Elly bekam Schweißausbrüche und wurde rot. Ähm...könntet Ihr mir vielleicht sagen...ich mein...> Da wurde sie von Sarah gerettet. Lol, Elly, komm ma her, du lachst dir 'n Hamster!> , brüllte sie quer über die Wiese und erleichtert machte Elly sich aus dem Staub. Legolas sah ihr nur kopfschüttelnd nach.

Der Abend verlief ganz friedlich, bis es etwa elf Uhr wurde. Keiner wusste, wie es geschah, aber plötzlich ging eine aggressive Elbe mit hoch erhobenen Fäusten auf Fux los. Du Miststück, wag es nicht, meinen Gemahlen noch einmal anzugucken!> , keifte sie und Fux wich entsetzt zurück, als sie sah, dass die Elbe einen Versuch machte, sie an den Haaren zu ziehen.

Hab doch gar nichts gemacht! Ick hab doch selber einen Freund, du Frankfurterin!> , rief sie aus sicherer Entfernung zurück. Das brachte das Weib zur Weißglut. Brüllend vor Wut ging sie auf Fux los, aber die sprang locker auf einen Tisch. Weißt du, ich hatte mal eine Freundin.> Ein erneuter Hüpfer außer Reichweite. Die war genauso wie du.> Wieder sprang sie weg. Alles musste nach ihrer Nase gehen. Rate mal, was ich gesagt hab.> Von hinten pirschte Fux sich an, zog die Elbe nach hinten weg, ließ sie zu Boden sinken und sagte zuckersüß: Ich such mir 'ne andere Freundin.>

Damit war der Abend gelaufen. Die Klasse wurde ins Bett geschickt und Martin in eine Ausnüchterungszelle. Obwohl er voll dagegen war ließ er schließlich die Wände in Ruhe und legte sich auf die Matratze auf dem Boden. Alles doof hier.> , knurrte er, rollte sich zusammen, schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

In der Nacht konnte Fux nicht schlafen. Ihre Gedanken kreisten zu Mallor und in dem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie ihn wirklich vermisste. War das Liebe? Leise stand Fux auf und trottete aus dem Zimmer. Ob er auch gerade an sie dachte?

Ja, Mallor dachte gerade an das junge Mädchen mit den erstaunlichen Augen. Er musste nur die Augen schließen und schon sah er ihre kurzen Haare, ihre grünen Augen, ihr freches Lächeln. Ich liebe dich.> , flüsterte Mallor und versuchte die Worte mehrere Male. Es hörte sich gut an. Lächelnd schloss der Elb das Fenster von seinem Zimmer und legte sich ins Bett.

Fux? Fux! Ey, hat hier irgendwer Füxchen gesehen?!> , brüllte Elly am nächsten Morgen in jedes Zimmer. Die meisten brachten nur ein verschlafendes Nee> zustande, da war Elly auch schon weggesaust. Fux! Ey, Mädel, das ist nicht witzig! Wenn du 'ne Affäre mit Legolas begonnen hast, dann hau ich dich!>

In diesen Moment stolperte sie über etwas kleines, das einfach nur so auf dem Boden lag. Autsch!> , rief dieses Kleine empört. Fux? Bist du das?> , erkundigte Elly sich vorsichtshalber. Nee, mein Name ist Patrick Köppchen, weißte.> , knurrte Fux und rappelte sich hoch. Au...mir tun Knochen weh, von denen ich gar nicht wusste, dass ich sie hab.> , stöhnte sie leidvoll. Was pennst du auch draußen, du Döskopp.> , fuhr Elly sie an.

Müde stützte Fux sich an einer Säule. Ich vermisse ihn.> , murmelte sie und fuhr sich durch die abstehenden Haare. Mallor?>, erkundigte Elly sich. Mh mh.> Elly sah ihre Freundin an. Das gerade du dich in Mallor verknallst. Nie gedacht, wirklich nicht.> - Ich auch nicht, du. Ich auch nicht.>

Hast du Fux gefunden?> , ertönte in diesen Moment die Stimme von Frau Berg. Joi. Lag hier ganz einsam und verlassen und hat von Mallor...> An dieser Stelle versetzte Fux ihrer Freundin einen Ellbogencheck, der ihr im Eishockey mindestens zwei Minuten in der Kühlbox eingebracht hätte. Schweig. Behalte deine gespaltene Zunge hinter deinen Zähnen. Ich bin nicht durch Feuer und Tod gegangen und wechsle nun verlogene Worte mit einem einfältigen Wurm.> , fauchte sie.

Schön, dann geh ich eben! Meister Gandalf.> , fügte Elly ironisch hinzu. Fux senkte den Kopf. Elly begann zu grinsen. Nun konnte auch Fux sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Wie auf ein Kommando begannen die beiden zu lachen. Frieden?> , kicherte Fux. Frieden!> , antwortete Elly lachend und schlug in die ausgestreckte Hand ein. Frau Berg schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Beim Frühstück erschien Martin als letztes. Du siehst überhaupt nicht gut aus.> , erkannte Fux mitfühlend. Willst du ein Brot, Martin?> , fragte Paddy scheinheilig. Bleib mir mit allem essbaren fern.> , stöhnte Martin nur und hielt sich den Kopf. Aber ein Würstchen wäre doch nicht schlecht.> , stichelte René. Oder ein Schluck Wein?> , grinste Markus. Martin schlug sich die Hand vor dem Mund und rannte raus. Ihr seid so mies.> , murmelte Elly und wandte sich ihren Brot zu.

Kurz nach dem Frühstück brach die Klasse auf. Das war ja ein kurzer Spaß.> , sagte Elly leicht enttäuscht, denn sie hatte sich einfach nicht getraut, mit Legolas zu sprechen. Fux bemerkte es. Sei froh, dass du dich nicht in ihn verliebt hast. Glaub mir, es ist besser so.> , raunte sie ihr in einem Moment zu, in dem beide sicher waren, dass sie niemand belauschte.

Zum Glück ist Fux keine Elbe. Dann wäre sie bestimmt schon an ihrem gebrochenen Herz krepiert.> , murmelte Sarah. Oder vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass es in Mittelerde keine Schwerkraft gibt.> , grinste July und schielte zu Amy. Ihr seid gemein.> , schmollte diese und beugte sich über den Hals ihres Pferdes.

Ein verwirrter Blick von Paddy, ein Schulterzucken von René und ein Häh?> von Markus. Wie auf ein Kommando sahen alle zu Fux. Was guckt ihr mich jetzt so an?> , fragte sie. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Freezers wurde ihr unheimlich. Erzähl ma.> , bat René. Mit der Schwerkraft? Ach so.> Ein fieses Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen als sie leise zu sprechen begann.

Also, wir haben einmal so mit Amy ,HdR' geguckt und als Frodo und Sam da so am Rand lagen und pennten fragte sie so: Häh, fallen die da nicht runter? Und wir natürlich Kopf gegen Wand hau und sachten aus Spaß: Nee, Amy, in Mittelerde gibt es keine Schwerkraft. Naja, und als Gollum dann später da den Schicksalsberg hinab gesegelt ist meinte Amy ganz erstaunt: Ich dachte, in Mittelerde gibt es keine Schwerkraft! Unsere Gesichter könnt ihr euch ja vorstellen.> (A/N: In Wirklichkeit ist das meiner Schwester passiert ;) Sorry, Miry!)

Die Freezers lachten. Das war wirklich intelligent.> , grinste Paddy und sah zu Amy rüber. Sprecht ihr über mich?> , fragte diese misstrauisch, als sie den Blick bemerkte. Sofort war die Luft erfüllt von unschuldigen Pfeifen, Kopfschütteln und plötzlich nicht aufschiebbaren Gesprächen.

**14.Kapitel oder 10 Gründe, um einen Balrog nie die Hand zu schütteln**

Regen. Regen, Regen und nochmals Regen. Er ging Fux auf die Nerven. Na toll, kaum in Middle Earth, schon beknacktes Wetter.> , schimpfte sie und zog sich die Kapuze tiefer in die Stirn. Vorher hatten wir doch ganz nettes Wetter.> , warf Paddy ein. Schon, aber jetzt regnet es.> , stellte Fux nüchtern fest. Ja...na gut.> Damit war das Thema abgeschlossen und Fux ärgerte sich still weiter über das Sauwetter.

Nach einer langen, langen Reise....in Wirklichkeit waren es nur drei Tage...kam die Klasse beim Tor von Moria an. Wer hatte diese verfluchte Idee, über den Berg zu kraxeln, um auf diese Seite zu kommen.> , schimpfte Fux wie ein Rohrspatz und schüttelte sich etwas Schnee aus den Haaren. Du.> , sagte Elly trocken. Oh.>

Kann einer von euch zufällig Elbisch?> , fragte Frau Berg hilflos und betrachtete das Westtor von Moria. Logan!> Freudestrahlend sprang Fux vor. Nun konnte sie mit ihren Elbischkentnissen die Freezers beeindrucken. Da steht: Ennyn Durin Aran Moria: pedo mellon a minno. Im Narvi hain echant: Celebrimbor o Eregion teithant i thiw hin.> , erklärte sie.

Alle wechselten erstaunte Blicke. Aha. Und was bedeutet das auf Deutsch?> , wagte Sascha schließlich zu fragen. Fux warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Die Türen von Durin, Herr von Moria: Sprich Freund und tritt ein. Ich, Narvi, machte sie. Celebrimbor von Hulsten zeichnete diese Buchstaben.> , übersetzte sie dann bereitwillig.

Und wie bekommen wir dieses verdammte Tor auf?> , fragte Frau Berg nun am Rande der Verzweiflung. Mellon!> , riefen Elly, Sarah und Fux gleichzeitig. Knarrend öffnete sich die Tür. Bewundernde Blicke der Freezers. Klasse.> , staunte Paddy. Danke.> , sagte Fux geschmeichelt und wandte sich um.

In Reih und Glied marschierten alle in Moria ein. Fux übernahm sofort die Moderation. Mit einem Hüpfer stand sie auf der Treppe. Hallo, und willkommen in der Color Line Arena. Ja, gucken Sie mal nach rechts. Und gucken Sie mal nach links. Ja, das ist die Color Line Arena. Eine Eishockeyhalle. Eine große Halle mit Eis drin. Klingt komisch, ist aber so. In dieser Halle gibt es auch Treppen. Am Ende einer jeden Treppe ist ein Ausgang. Wenn da so ein Schild drüber hängt mit so einem blasse Jogger drauf, dann ist das sogar ein Notausgang. Und da Notausgänge immer frei bleiben müssen, müssen auch die Treppen immer schön frei bleiben. An jeden Ausgang, da steht einer mit so einem blauen Hemd. Wenn Sie eine Frage haben, dann helfen diese blauen Menschen Ihnen gerne weiter. Und rauchen sollten Sie natürlich auch nicht. Das ist ja ganz klar. Da werden ja nicht nur alle ganz krank von, sondern das weiße Eis wird auch ganz gelb. Und das ist nicht gut. Weil man dann die Helme der Schiedsrichter nicht mehr sehen kann. Viel Spaß wünschen Ihnen nun die Hamburg Freezers, Radio Hamburg und natürlich die Maus.>

Zufrieden sah Fux sich um. Sascha hatte schon sein Handy gezogen und telefonierte mit der nächstbesten Irrenanstalt, Frau Berg fragte sich, was man bei Fux nur falsch gemacht hatte und Elly, die diese kleine Showeinlage schon tausend mal gehört hatte, schnarchte selig auf dem Boden. Beleidigt guckte Fux zu den Freezers. Wenigstens die klatschten zweimal lahm in die Hände und nickten ihr zu.

Ich denke, ich übernehme die Führung an dieser Stelle.> , erklärte Frau Berg schließlich. Enttäuscht ließ Fux die Arme sinken, trollte sich dann aber nach hinten zu ihren Freundinnen. Coole Einlage, Füxchen.> , lobte Amy. Den Freezers hat's gefallen.> , ergänzte July. In glückliches Lächeln umspielte Fux' Lippen und verträumt starrte sie auf Peters Rücken. Die sechs sehen verboten gut aus.> , seufzte sie. Du-hast-einen-**Freund**!> , fauchte Elly und Fux' Grinsen verlosch. Oh...ja.>

Es war anstrengend durch Moria zu laufen. Elly fand einen Mithrilbrocken und kreischte vor Freude laut auf, Fux rutschte beinahe auf einer rutschigen Stufe aus und wurde gerade noch von Stefan aufgefangen und Sascha stellte entsetzt fest, dass er auf seinen Handy keinen Empfang mehr hatte. HORROR HOCH DREI!!!!!

In der Halle mit Durins Grab machten sie schließlich Halt. Igitt, stinkt das hier.> , rief eine der Klassenschlampen und rümpfte entsetzt ihr feines Näschen. Dann geh doch raus.> , knurrte Fux, was ihr einige Lacher ihrer Freundinnen einbrachte. Das ist der Verwesungsgeruch des Trolls.> , raunte Elly geheimnisvoll. TROLL!> Entsetzt kreischte die Klassenschlampe auf und sah sich hektisch um. Der ist doch schon lange tot!> , rief Sarah entnervt, was ihr noch ein schrilleres Kreischen einbrachte. Na toll.> , murmelte sie.

Nach einer zweistündigen Pause machte sich die Klasse wieder auf den Weg. Fux war ziemlich ungeduldig, sie wollte nicht länger auf den Balrog warten. Wann sind wir endlich da?> , quengelte sie mit ihrer besten Kleinkinderstimme. Nicht mehr lange, Fiona.> , beruhigte Frau Berg sie immer wieder. Wann denn?> , fragte Fux weiter. Wenn wir da sind.> - Und wann ist das?> - FIONA! Mund halten!> Fux verstummte.

Welch ein Segen, sie hält den Mund.> , seufzte Elly. Mund halten.> , knurrte Fux und trottete hinter Paddy her, den Blick fest auf seinen Hintern gerichtet. Wo guckst du ihm hin?> , wisperte Sarah. Sorry, ich bin nun mal Arschfetischistin.> , flüsterte Fux zurück und verglich Paddy's Hintern mit dem von Markus (singZ Markus hat den geilsten Arsch der Welt! Den geilsten Arsch, den geilsten Arsch der Welt!)

In diesen Moment wurde es warm. Sehr warm. Sehr, sehr, sehr warm. Balrog!> , quietschte Fux entzückt und hüpfte auf die Gestalt aus Feuer und Schatten zu. Juchu, werter Herr Balrog! Bekomme ich ein Autogramm von Ihnen?> , rief sie freudestrahlend und hielt ihm ihr Autogrammbuch hin. Geschmeichelt zückte der Balrog einen Edding und unterschrieb kunstvoll. Vielen, vielen Dank. Es sah übrigens sehr elegant aus, wie Sie Herrn Gandalf von der Brücke gezogen haben.> Der Balrog lachte. Sofern man es als Lachen bezeichnen konnte. Dann schüttelte er Fux die Hand. AU!!!> , jaulte das Mädchen im nächsten Moment auf und betrachtete entsetzt ihre rote Handfläche.

Oh, Verzeihung.> , sprach der Balrog erschrocken. Ich muss mich wohl damit abfinden, dass ich einfach zu heiß bin.> - Das kann man jetzt zweideutig sehen.> , quetschte Fux zwischen den Zähnen hervor und presste die Handfläche an einen kühlen Stein. So, wir gehen dann mal. Hat uns sehr gefreut, Herr Balrog.> , lächelte Frau Berg künstlich, denn der Balrog hatte viele Schüler sehr erschreckt. Fiona! Zeit zum Abschied nehmen!> Fux wandte sich an den Balrog. Na dann...tschüs.> , sagte sie, verzichtete aber dieses Mal auf's Händeschütteln. Der Balrog winkte der Klasse nach und als sie außer Sichtweite war seufzte er traurig. Man bekam schließlich nicht jeden Tag Besuch von so reizenden Kindern.

Wieder an der frischen Luft atmeten alle erst Mal tief durch. Das war ja ein Spaß.> , seufzte Elly und presste ihre Stirn an einen Felsen. Ihr war viel zu warm dort unten geworden. Wir latschten jetzt weiter nach Bruchtal, oder?> , fragte Fux. Richtig. Aber erst Mal- über den Berg!>

Die Hälfte der Klasse hatte am nächsten Morgen Muskelkater. Die andere Hälfte hatte Schürfwunden und kleine Prellungen. Aber alle waren noch am Leben. Oder so halbwegs. Weiter, weiter! Wir wollen noch heute in Bruchtal ankommen!> , rief Frau Berg schließlich. Entsetzt stöhnten alle auf. Los, los! Aufi gehtsi!> Fluchend und jammernd rappelte die Klasse sich hoch. Seltsamerweise hatte keiner der Freezers irgendwelche Probleme. Kondition, Kondition.> , lächelte Peter nur, als Elly ihn danach fragte.

Zu Pferd ritten alle weiter. Muskelkater ahoi. >, murmelte Sarah und rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht die Schulter. Ay.> , antwortete Elly. Antraben!> , rief Fux schließlich von vorne. Warum quälst du sie so?> , hörte man Stefans Stimme. Weil ich das gut kann.> , grinste Fux fies und drückte die Schenkel fester an den Pferdebauch. Na los, Süße, traben! >, flüsterte sie Mithril zu und die Stute spitzte die Ohren. Fließend setzte sie sich in Trab und Fux genoss das leichte Schaukeln.

Noch lag Lord Elrond ruhig auf seiner Terrasse und genoss seine Ruhe. Doch das sollte sich rasch ändern. Hurra! Hurra! Die Hamburger sind da! Hurra! Hurra! Die Hamburger sind da! >, hörte man in diesen Moment den Schlachtruf der Klasse 8a und Elrond rutschte vor Schreck beinahe von seinen Stuhl. Die Touristen!> , rief er entsetzt und huschte hektisch nach unten, um die Klasse zu begrüßen.

**15. Kapitel oder Wiedersehen macht Freude**

Hannoooover ist Indianerland! Hannoooover ist Indianerland! Hannover ist Indianerland, hey, hey, hey, hey!> , sang Fux fröhlich vor sich hin, als die Klasse durch das Tor ritt. Elrond hatte in Windeseile alle verfügbaren Elben zusammen getrommelt und stand nun lächelnd mit seinem Empfangskomitee da. Auch eine gewisse Elbendame war dabei. Fux erblickte sie...und wurde still. Sie wusste ja, dass Arwen eigentlich ziemlich hübsch war, aber so...Sie sah wirklich atemberaubend aus. Mehrere Jungs aus der Klasse schnappten nach Luft. Vergesst es gleich wieder, die ist verheiratet.> , grinste Fux.

Elrond trat mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor die Klasse. Willkommen in Bruchtal, meine Lieben. Wir hoffen, ihr werdet einen angenehmen Aufenthalt haben und wir stehen ihnen stets zur Verfügung!> - Endlich mal eine normale Begrüßung.> , grinste Fux. Keine Pfeile unter der Nase, keine nervigen Wachen, einfach nur ein schlichtes, einfaches ,Hallo'>

Arwen führte die Mädchen in ein Fünf-Bett-Zimmer, wo Fux sofort das am Fenster beschlagnahmte. Bevor die Elbe hinaus gehen konnte rief Fux noch: Ähm, Arwen? Ich hab da mal 'ne Frage!> Höflich fragend sah Arwen das Mädchen an. Fux musterte sie skeptisch. Bist du glücklich mit Aragorn?> , fragte sie. Ja, natürlich.> , antwortete Arwen verwundert. Würdest du ihn jemals betrügen?> - Das würde ich nie fertig bringen.> Fux legte den Kopf schief und sah Arwen prüfend an. Gut. Ich glaub, wir beide werden uns verstehen.> , lächelte sie dann.

Am Abend lud Elrond die Klasse zum Abendmahl ein. Boah, Futter!> , jubelte Fux und stürzte sich auf die Platte mit den Fleisch. MyLady, ich muss doch bitten!> , rief Elrond empört. Vany? Lenk ihn mal bitte ab. Ich muss ein Stück von diesen Kuchen haben.> , murmelte Fux und Vanessa ergriff die Devise. Hallo, Elrondchen.> , flötete sie und schmiegte sich an Elrond. Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?> , schnurrte sie und kniff dem Elbenlord nekisch in den Hintern. Elrond lief rot an und versuchte, das junge Mädchen wegzuschieben. (A/N: In Wirklichkeit ist Vany noch schlimmer!)

Danke, Vany, das reicht!> , rief Fux in diesen Moment und schob sich ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund. Vanessa versetzte Elrond noch einen kurzen Klaps auf den Hintern, zwinkerte ihm nekisch zu und holte sich dann ebenfalls etwas zu essen. Elrond lehnte sich zurück und wischte sich mit den Ärmel über die schweißnasse Stirn. Das war fast zu viel für ihn. Da gab es nur eine Möglichkeit- Frustsaufen!

In diesen Moment ging die Tür zum Speisesaal auf und jemand trat ein. Lord Elrond, ich habe eine Nachricht von der Herrin des Waldes.> , sagte der Elb, der eben eintrat. Fux drehte sich zu der Stimme...und verstummte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Das waren Halluzinationen! Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Doch er stand immer noch da. Elly, kneif mich mal.> , hauchte sie und Elly tat ihr gerne den Gefallen. Nichts. Das Trugbild verschwand nicht. Also musste es wahr sein! Er stand da! Fux sprang auf.

Mallor! Mallor!> , rief sie, vor Freude beinahe überbrodelnd. Mit Tränen in den Augen warf sie sich den Elb um den Hals. Mallor.> , schluchzte sie und vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Total perplex hielt der Elb das Mädchen in seinen Armen. Er sah, wie ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen und wie sie ihr Gesicht an seinen Körper presste. Fux?> , fragte er völlig verdattert. Fux? Mein kleines Mädchen?> Und da hob sie endlich den Kopf und sah ihn weinend an.

Gerührt schlang er die Arme um das Mädchen. Mein Mädchen.> , flüsterte er sehnsuchtsvoll und drückte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. Mein Mädchen, ich hab dich so vermisst.> Fux schlang die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn unter Tränen. Ich hab dich auch vermisst.> , schluchzte sie und küsste ihn nochmals.

Mehrere der Elben im Saal wischten sich heimlich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. Dieses Wiedersehen war zu schön. Mallor lehnte seine Stirn gegen die von Fux und lächelte sie glücklich an. Ich dachte, ich würde dich niemals wiedersehen.> , flüsterte er zärtlich. Mich wirst du nicht so leicht los.> , kicherte Fux und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

In diesen Moment räusperte Elrond sich. Wumm! Vorbei war dieser zauberhafte Moment. Boah, jetzt hast du's kaputt gemacht, du Halbdepp!> , rief Elly empört. Halbelb.>, berichtete Sarah. Halbdepp, Halbelb...beides dasselbe.> , knurrte Fux. Elly dachte nach. Man sah es förmlich in ihren Kopf rattern. Halbdepp gleich Halbelb, Depp gleich Elb...ey, Legolas is auch n' Elb!> , rief sie schließlich empört. Ja, Mallor etwa nicht?> , kicherte Fux und schmiegte sich an ihren Freund, der sich nun mit fragenden Gesichtsausdruck an Elrond wandte.

Die Nachricht.> , erinnerte Elrond den Elb. Ach so, ja. Frau Galadriel wünscht, das Ihr Eure Tochter eine Zeitlang zu ihr schickt. Sie vermisst Arwen furchtbar.> Damit verbeugte Mallor sich knapp, nahm Fux am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her.

Alleine blieben die beiden an einer Brücke stehen. Ich hab noch etwas für dich.> , murmelte Mallor nach ein paar Sekunden verlegenden Schweigens. Dann fummelte er kurz an seiner Tasche herum und zog schließlich einen silbernen Anhänger an einer goldenen Kette hervor. Ein kleines, funkelndes Herz mit einem Diamanten in der Mitte. Für mich?> , fragte Fux atemlos. Also, ich hatte nicht vor, es Elly zu schenken.> Mehr konnte Mallor nicht sagen, denn Fux drückte ihm einen stürmischen Kuss auf die Lippen. Damit du mich niemals vergisst.> , flüsterte Mallor ihr zu. Die ganze Nacht standen die beiden auf der Brücke und schworen sich ewige Liebe.

Am nächsten Morgen war Fux so geplättet, dass sie es kaum auf's Pferd schaffte. Was habt ihr nur die ganze Nacht getrieben?> ,fragte Elly. Nicht das, was du jetzt denkst.> , knurrte Fux und umschloss mit ihrer Hand den kleinen, silbernen Anhänger. Was denk ich denn?> , rief Elly ihr zu, als die Klasse sich in Bewegung setzte. Irgendwas versautes.> , knurrte Fux und drehte sich noch einmal um. Suchend glitt ihr Blick über Bruchtal. Und tatsächlich, Mallor stand auf dem Hof und sah ihr nach. Lächelnd hob Fux die Hand und Mallor winkte zurück. Dann formte das Mädchen ihre Hände zu einem Trichter und rief: Ich liebe dich!> Und es kam ebenso laut zurück. Ich liebe dich auch!>

Fröhlich klapperten die Hufe der Pferde über den Boden. Fux summte vor sich hin. Auch wenn sie Mallor vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde, ihre Liebe zu ihm blieb. Kaum zu glauben, dass das Mädel schon mit vierzehn die große Liebe finden.> , murmelte Sarah, mit etwas Neid in der Stimme. Von wegen große Liebe. Bei Norman war sie sich auch sicher, dass sie irgendwann heiraten.> , grinste Elly. Kein Wort von Norman.> , fauchte Fux und Norman zog den Kopf ein.

Was ist denn passiert?> , fragte Paddy neugierig. Ihr wollt auch alles wissen, oder?> , kicherte Elly. Logan. Wir müssen schließlich auf den Laufenden gehalten werden.> Elly begann nach zwei Minuten Überredungskünsten von René, einen Schmatzer auf die Wange von Paddy und der Zustimmung von Fux zu erzählen. Also, Fux war mal in Norman verschossen. Dieser Idiot aber hat ihr unnötig Hoffnungen gemacht und sie auf der Schuldisko sogar einmal geküsst. Und dann hat Fux mitgekriegt, wie einer der Möchtegern-Gangster aus Norman's Clique ihn gefragt hatte, ob er Fux geküsst hatte. Naja, der Volltrottel hat Nein gesagt und Fux ist durchgedreht. So eine Ohrfeige wird der Kerl nie im Leben noch mal kriegen wollen.>

Mitfühlend sahen die Freezers Fux an. Kein Wort. Von keinem von euch.> , knurrte Fux und ließ Mithril antraben, um weiter nach vorne zu kommen. Mann, mann, mann. Der Typ ist mir unsympathisch. >, hörte man Martin sagen und Fux, die gerade an dem knallroten Norman vorbei ritt, lächelte selbstzufrieden.

**16.Kapitel oder Flaschendrehen mit den Verrückten **

Es war bereits spät in der Nacht, als die völlig erschöpfte Klasse auf der Wetterspitze ankam. Fux rutschte sofort von Mithrils Rücken, sattelte die Stute ab, streifte ihr das Halfter über den Kopf und ließ sie grasen. Danach wurden die Pferde angebunden und die Klasse schlug das Nachtlager auf. Der perfekte Ort, um Gruselgeschichten zu erzählen>. , schlug Sarah vor. Oder um Flaschendrehen zu spielen.> , grinste Fux mit einem lüsternen Grinsen. Mensch, Fux! Gerade noch hast du Mallor ewige Liebe geschworen und nun machst du dich wieder an unsere Freezers ran.> , schimpfte July. Ich bin dabei!> , rief Paddy. Ich auch!> , antworteten René und Martin gleichzeitig und auch die restlichen Freezers stimmten zu.

Irgendwie fand sich noch eine leere Flasche in Elly's Rucksack und die elf setzten sich in einem Kreis. Als erstes zeigte die Flasche auf Fux. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?> , fragte Elly. Wahrheit.> , sagte Fux bissig. Sie wusste, was jetzt kam. Und tatsächlich. Hast du dir schon mal vorgestellt, wie es wäre Paddy zu küssen?> , lautete die Frage und Fux lief knallrot an. Naja, wer nicht.> , murmelte sie und blickte beschämt zu Boden.

Dann drehte sie und die Flasche zeigte auf René. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?> , fragte Fux lauernd. Wahrheit.> , antwortete René knallhart. Und wie aus der Pistole geschossen kam die Frage: Hast du auf der Saisonabschlussfeier mit Elly geflirtet?> Diesmal war René es, der rot wurde. Naja...ein wenig vielleicht.> , gab er dann zu. Und schon ging es weiter.

Diesmal zeigte die Flasche auf Paddy. Pflicht.> , sagte dieser nach einigen Überlegungen und René grinste fies. Küss Fux.> Erschrocken sah Fux auf. WHAT?!> , rief sie. Er muss dich küssen.> Fux schluckte. Doch da spürte sie schon Paddy's Lippen auf ihren. Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss, aber Fux bekam sofort Gewissensbisse. War das schon betrügen? Armer Mallor.

Das Spiel ging lustig weiter, bis Frau Berg es beendete. Sie mochte nicht länger mit ansehen, wie immer wieder geknutscht wurde. So, Leute, Feierabend!> , rief sie schließlich, als Markus gerade einen Schmatzer auf Julys Lippen plazierte. Och manno!> , protestierte Fux. Hast noch nicht genug?> , grinste Paddy anzüglich. Halt die Klappe.> , protestierte das Mädel und schwieg ihrerseits.

Die Nacht war grauenvoll kalt. Fux, Elly, Sarah, July und Amy gründeten kurzerhand den In kalten Nächten zusammen kuschel Club und machten sich auch gleich an ihre erste Nacht zusammen gekuschelt. Mhm... kuschelweiches Heiabettchen...fehlt eigentlich nur noch Mallor...> , murmelte Fux. Und Legolas.> , kicherte Elly, was ihr einen Ellbogenstoß von Sarah einbrachte. Ruhe jetzt.> , knurrte diese und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Schlafsack. Es gibt Leute, die noch schlafen wollen.> Nach und nach schlief einer nach den anderen ein.

Am nächsten morgen waren alle durchgefroren und müde. Fux hatte grottenschlechte Laune, weil sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Wenn Mallor das erfahren würde... Jedenfalls machte die Klasse sich auf zu ihrer vorletzten Station der Klassenfahrt: Bree, Stadt der Biere.

Am Nachmittag gab es eine Pause. Fux' Laune war inzwischen etwas besser und sie wieder zum Scherzen aufgelegt. Mädels, Planbesprechung!> , rief Sarah plötzlich und alle wussten, was das bedeutete: Sarah hatte sich einen Streich ausgedacht. Sofort versammelten die Fünf sich und steckten die Köpfe zusammen. Fux, du gehst zu Paddy und weihst ihn ein. Elly, pass auf, dass Frau Berg nichts mitkriegt. July, du achtest darauf, dass die restlichen Klassenschlampen abgelenkt sind...wie? Erzähl ihnen einfach, du brauchst ein paar Schminktipps. Und Amy, du guckst, dass die restlichen Freezers nicht dazwischen funken. Alles klar? Gut, alle auf Position!>

Fux schlenderte betont lässig zu Paddy. Hey, Paddy. Tust du uns einen Gefallen?> , fragte sie. Nein, ihr kriegt keine Dauerkarte von mir.> , grinste der Ex-Freezer mit dem Irokesenschnitt. Nee, das wollte ich mal ausnahmsweise nicht von dir.> Fux senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme. Dann erklärte sie Paddy den Plan.

Als alles vorbereitet war ging Paddy auf eine der Klassenschlampen zu. Hey. Ich wollte mal kurz mit dir sprechen.> , flüsterte er ihr zu. Verwundert sah das Mädchen den gutaussehenden Eishockeyspieler an. Dann kicherte sie und folgte ihm. Also, ich wollte dir ja mal ein Kompliment machen. Das Blau steht deinen Haaren echt super und außerdem...> Der Rest seines Satzes ging in einen ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen unter.

Kichernd hielt Elly eine Flasche Blaubeersaft hoch. Lässt sich ganz leicht auswaschen.> , grinste sie und schüttelte die Flasche ein wenig. Das Mädel hat einen Schreikrampf gekriegt.> , jubelte Sarah und schlug in Fux' ausgestreckte Hand ein. Klasse Idee war das, Sarah.> , lobte auch July. Amy war so oder so vollauf begeistert.

Frau Berg wunderte sich nur über die merkwürdige Haarfarbe, aber sie kam nicht auf die Idee, dass die Verrückten Fünf dahinter steckten. Diese steckten nur die Köpfe zusammen und diskutierten über Paddy's Iro und ob es wohl gutgehen wird, dass er sich mit Peter eine Wohnung teilte.

**17. Kapitel oder Wenn Bree das Bier ausgeht**

Am späten Abend ritt die Klasse in Bree ein. Ein total hässlicher Kerl öffnete die Tür. Aha. Ja sagen Sie ma, wer sind denn Sie?> , fragte er und Fux und Elly brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Der klingt ja wie Christian Tramitz.> , gröllte Elly und Fux nickte nur zustimmend, sie konnte durch den Lolwech nicht mehr reden.

Der Typie am Tor ließ sich schließlich überreden. Es war zwar kaum Platz für die vielen Pferde, aber Fux, Elly, Paddy, René, Sascha und Vanessa stimmten zu, dass ihre Pferde auf die Weide durften, war so oder so eine pferdefreundlichere Idee. Betten gab es jedoch nicht für alle, aber auch da erklärten sich ein paar Verrückte bereit, den Boden zu besetzen.

Schließlich gingen alle runter, um zu essen und zu saufen, natürlich. Doch als Butterblüm das Bier brachte schüttelte Frau Berg entschieden den Kopf. Nein, keine Drinks mehr für die Kinder.> , sagte sie mit fester Stimme. Nur einen!> , versuchte Fux zu verhandeln. Kopfschütteln. Ein halben?> - Nein, Fiona!> - Ein ganzen Halbes?> Sarah musste kichern.

Paddy winkte Fux zu sich heran. Hier, trink schnell.> , wisperte er ihr zu und bot ihr sein Bier an. Nee, lass ma.> , winkte das Mädchen ab. Schnell wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Lehrerin zu. Dürfen wir denn wenigstens was ohne Alkohol trinken?> , fragte sie. Misstrauisch beäugte Frau Berg das Mädchen. Kann ich mich darauf verlassen?> - Ich schwör, bei Brandon Reid!> , schwor Fux hoch und heilig. Also gut.> , seufzte Frau Berg. Sie war geschlagen.

Die Freezers waren allesamt schon etwas angeheitert, als Paddy vorschlug, Fux solle noch mal etwas singen. Bin ich euer Singpüppchen oder was?> , empörte diese sich, aber als Martin ihr verschwörerisch den Arm um die Schulter legte und ihr ein Trikot versprach ließ sie sich breit schlagen. Hoheitsvoll posierte sie auf einen Stuhl.

Ich kenn all deine Filme.  
Ich kenn fast jeden Dialog.  
Du gibst immer alles und das find ich groß.  
Deine Hand zu halten ist ein echter Traum von mir.  
Und nun sitz ich da und wünschte, du wärst hier.  
Bei mir.

Seh ich dich auf den Bildschirm geht mir alles gut von der Hand.  
Für mich bist du die Größte.  
Lang lebe Kelly Trump.  
Was soll ich noch sagen?  
Ich kann nur sagen: Vielen Dank.  
Für mich bist du die Größte.  
Lang lebe Kelly Trump.  
Lang lebe Kelly Trump.

Du sagst, jetzt ist Schluss.  
Die letzte Klappe ist gefallen.  
Du sagst, man muss aufhören wenn's am schönsten ist.  
Ich werde dich vermissen.  
Jeden kleinsten Teil von dir.  
Und nun sitz ich da und wünschte, du wärst hier.  
Bei mir.

Seh ich dich auf den Bildschirm geht mir alles gut von der Hand.  
Für mich bist du die Größte.  
Lang lebe Kelly Trump.  
Was soll ich noch sagen?  
Ich kann nur sagen: Vielen Dank.  
Für mich bist du die Größte.  
Lang lebe Kelly Trump.  
Lang lebe Kelly Trump.

Ich wein bei Casablanca.  
Ich hab gelacht bei Forrest Gump.  
Doch die allertiefsten Gefühle hab ich nur...nur bei Kelly Trump.

Seh ich dich auf den Bildschirm geht mir alles gut von der Hand.  
Für mich bist du die Größte.  
Lang lebe Kelly Trump.  
Was soll ich noch sagen?  
Ich kann nur sagen: Vielen Dank.  
Für mich bist du die Größte.  
Lang lebe Kelly Trump.  
Lang lebe Kelly Trump.

Schweigen der Lämmer. Ah...ja. Ich glaube, es ist Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen.> , sagte Frau Berg schließlich. Es ist gerade mal zehn Uhr!> , empörte Elly sich. Doch selbst Fux schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Also gut.> , gab Elly nach und die Klasse ging schlafen. Die Freezers natürlich auch.

Muskelkater oder Kater. Das waren die Folgen am Morgen. Nur Fux, Elly und Sarah waren seltsamerweise topfit. Jetzt stellt euch nicht so an.> , höhnte Fux und zerrte an Paddy's Arm. Will nicht.> , murrte dieser und vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer im Kissen. Fux sah Elly an. Elly sah Fux an. Das war ein kleiner Gedankenaustausch. STEHT AUF, WENN IHR FREEZERS SEID! STEHT AUF, WENN IHR FREEZERS SEID! STEHT AUF, WENN IHR FREEZERS SEID! STEHT AUF, WENN IHR FREEZERS SEID!!!!> ; brüllten sie gleichzeitig los und nun mussten die Freezers aufstehen. Sie hatten gar keine Wahl. Schließlich waren sie Freezers, oder Ex-Freezers. Jedenfalls waren ihre Herzen in Hamburg geblieben.

Das Frühstück war überraschend gut und Fux versprach Butterblüm, sein Gasthaus weiter zu empfehlen. Kurz bevor sie wieder losreiten wollten huschte Fux noch mal ins Gasthaus. Sie murmelte etwas von wegen, sie hätte etwas vergessen. Geduldig wartete die Klasse. Nach fünf Minuten wunderten sie sich. Nach zehn Minuten wurden sie misstrauisch. Nach fünfzehn Minuten ärgerlich. Nach zwanzig Minuten besorgt. Was macht sie nur so lange?> , fragte Elly und blickte unsicher in die Runde. Ich hol sie.> , knurrte Paddy, der so schnell wie möglich nach Hause wollte.

Haben Sie das kleine Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren gesehen?> , erkundigte er sich bei Butterblüm. Keller.> , nuschelte dieser undeutlich. Danke.> , knurrte Paddy und tapste die Treppe runter. Überall nur Bierfässer. Da fiel es dem Sexy Freezer wie Schuppen von den Augen. FUX! ANTRETEN!> , brüllte er los. Aus einer Ecke erklang ein verängstigtes Fiepen. Soll ich Mallor sagen, wer dich geküsst hat?> Das zog. Kleinlaut schob Fux sich aus der Dunkelheit. In ihrer Hand hatte sie etwas, was verdächtigt nach einen Bierkrug aussah. Kopfschüttelnd zog Paddy sie an der Hand nach draußen. Aber ich hab Aragorn versprochen dass Bier zu testen!> , rief Fux verzweifelt.

Aragorn weiß längst, wie das Bier schmeckt.> , knurrte Paddy und bugsierte das Mädchen aus der Tür. Bitte, sag Frau Berg nichts. Sie wird mich killen.> , wimmerte Fux und sah ihn mit flehenden Augen an. Mach nicht noch einmal so einen Schwachsinn.> , befahl Paddy. Ich versprech's!> , flüsterte Fux erleichtert.

Wo warst du?> , empfing Frau Berg das Mädchen. Öhm...Butterblüm wollte mir noch ein Souvenir mitgeben!> , log Fux und schwenkte den Bierkrug. Frau Berg hob die Augenbraue. Ja sicher.> , sagte sie mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. Kleinlaut kletterte Fux auf Mithril und schlang die Arme um den Hals der Stute. Das schöne an Pferden ist, dass sie einen nie ausschimpfen.> , flüsterte sie ihr zu und ritt hinter den anderen her.

**18. Kapitel oder ...hat auch ein Ende.**

An der Bockenburger Fähre mussten sie sich schließlich von den Pferden verabschieden. Schniefend strich Fux über die weiße Nase von Mithril. Mach's gut, meine Hübsche.> , flüsterte sie und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Ihr war die Stute doch ziemlich ans Herz gewachsen. Auch Elly und den anderen fiel der Abschied sichtlich schwer. Sogar Norman wollte die Zügel gar nicht den extra angereisten Leuten von Aragorn übergeben. Die Nase tief in das Fell von Mithril vergruben schlang Fux die Arme um die Stute. Ich werde dich vermissen.> , schniefte sie und klopfte der Stute noch ein letztes Mal den Hals. Dann löste sie ihre Sachen vom Sattel und drückte einem Typ aus Gondor die Zügel in die Hand.

Als die Pferde davon trotteten wischte Fux sich entschlossen eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Kommt, aufi geht's!> , befahl sie. Da passen doch keine fünf Mann rauf!> , rief Elly entsetzt und starrte das Floß an. Rauf!> , kommandierte Fux und unsicher setzte Elly einen Fuß auf das Floß. Als schließlich nach einer Viertelstunde alle auf der anderen Seite waren ging es zu Fuß weiter. Mir ist langweilig.> , murrte Fux nach einer Stunde. Mir auch.> , antwortete Elly träge. Wir könnten ja singen!> , schlug Frau Berg vor. Jaja, Das Wandern ist des Müllers Lust, oder was?> , höhnte Elly. Nee.> , grinste Fux und gröllte los.

Auf den Straßen, da liegen Leichen!> July schaltete schnell. Mit aufgeschlitzten Bäuchen.> , jodelte sie begeistert mit. In den Bäuchen steckt ein Messer.> , fuhr Amy lachend fort. Von einem Menschenfresser.> , setzte Sarah hinzu und alle sahen Elly an. Ay ay ay!> , brüllte sie so laut, dass alle zusammenzuckten. Das war 'ne Zeitlang die inoffizielle Nationalhymne unserer Klasse.> , erklärte Fux den verwirrt dreinblickenden René. Ah ja. Alles klar.> Der Hannoveraner drehte sich zu Paddy um und machte Scheibenwischerbewegung: Die Mädels ticken doch nicht ganz sauber.

In diesen Moment sprang eine Gestalt vor die Klasse. Zurück, oder du kriegst es mit mir zu tun, du langes Elend!> , quiekte es. Elly quietschte los. Nein, ist das süß! Darf man das streicheln?> Und schon tätschelte sie der kleinen Gestalt den Kopf. Fux ging vor der Gestalt in die Knie und betrachtete sie. Ähm, Elly? Ich glaub, das ist Sam.> , erklärte sie dann und Elly zog erschrocken die Hand zurück. Oh.> , machte sie nur und zupfte verlegen an einer von Sam's Locken. Tut mir leid.> , sagte sie verlegen.

Wer seid ihr?> , fragte der Hobbit misstrauisch. Öhm...ja, also ich bin Fux und das sind Elly und meine Klasse und die Freezers und wir sind Freunde des berühmten...Tobi Elbrecht. Ja, genau.> Zufrieden mit dieser Ausrede sah Fux zu Elly, aber die warf ihr nur einen Das-hat-er-jetzt-gecheckt-Blick zu und seufzte.

Oh...okay.> , sagte Sam verwirrt, der natürlich nicht zugeben wollte, dass er Tobi nicht kannte. Na, dann kommt doch mal mit. Pilze?> Dankend lehnten alle ab. Fröhlich vor sich hin mampfend trottete Sam vor ihnen her. Urplötzlich blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. Was wollt ihr eigentlich hier?> , fragte er. Frau Berg wollte schon antworten, aber Fux schaltete schneller.

Och, wir wollten nur einen kleinen Besuch in Hobbingen machen und Frodo abmurksen. Hast du ein Problem damit?> , erkundigte sie sich beiläufig. Erschrocken blieb Sam stehen. Ihr wollt WAS?> Frau Berg griff ein. Hör nicht auf die, wir wollen Frodo kein Haar krümmen. Wir sind Touristen und wollen uns Hobbingen ansehen.> Misstrauisch betrachtete Sam Fux, aber die pfiff nur fröhlich vor sich hin und betrachtete ihre Fingernägel.

Sam führte sie bereitwillig nach Hobbingen und organisierte dann eine kleine Stadtrundfahrt. Wenn ihr nach rechts seht könnt ihr Beutelsend sehen, wo Herr Frodo wohnt und wo ich arbeite.> , erklärte der Hobbit gerade, als Fux plötzlich zu quitschen begann (Ich weiß, die benehmen sich wie Groupies). Meine kleinen Lieblingshobbits!> , rief sie freudestrahlend und sprang vom Ponywagen. Dann umarmte sie zwei kleine Gestalten. Meriadoc Brandybock! Und Peregrin Tuk!> , jauchzte sie und presste die beiden Hobbits an sich.

Wer seid Ihr, MyLady?> , krächzte Merry, als sie ihn endlich losließ. Niemand, sie ist niemand. Eine entfernte Cousine meine Tante dritten Grades. Wunderbare Singstimme.> , warf Elly ein und zog ihre begeisterte Freundin von den Hobbits weg. Reiß dich zusammen.> , zischte sie und bugsierte Fux wieder auf den Wagen. Weiter geht's, wir wollen Frodo besuchen!> , rief Sarah und Sam schnalzte mit der Zunge. Los, Lutz, auf, die Touristen wollen weiter.> , rief er und das Pony setzte sich in Bewegung. Frodo schien sie seltsamerweise bereits zu erwarten.

Er stand vor der Tür zu Beutelsend. Willkommen!> , rief er freudestrahlend und drängte sich zu Fux. MyLady, mein Freund Elessar hat mir viel von Euch berichtet.> - Hör auf zu schleimen, Kleiner, ich hab 'nen Freund.> , sagte Fux lässig und sah sich neugierig um. Alles war sauber und gepflegt. Kommt doch rein!> , lud Frodo sie ein und erschrocken sah Fux Frau Berg an. Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf und formte mit den Lippen das Wort Bitte. .

Verwundert sah Frau Berg ihre Schülerin an. Nein danke, Mr. Beutlin. Wir wollen so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause. Könnten Sie uns eine Wiese zur Verfügung stellen?> Bedauernd deutete Frodo auf die Festwiese hinter seinen Haus. Benutzt doch die.> , schlug er vor.

Alle machten sich für die Heimreise bereit. Die Flugdrohnen landeten sicher vor der Klasse und auch die Freezers konnten sich in eine rein quetschen. Fux zog sich ihr Headset über die Ohren und seufzte traurig. Ich werde Mittelerde vermissen.> , murmelte sie. Drei...zwo...eins...und Abflug>! , tönte es aus den Ohrstöpseln und Elly legte den Starthebel um. Bye bye, Mallor.> , flüsterte Fux.

Die Flugdrohnen lagen vor der Schule, wo die Klasse bereits erwartet wurde. Fiona! Elly!> , rief Fux' Mutter, als die Mädchen ausstiegen. Freudig schloss sie ihre Tochter in die Arme. Was machen denn **die **hier?> , entfuhr es ihr dann, als sie die Freezers bemerkte. Och...die haben wir in Mittelerde aufgelesen.> , grinste Fux locker und hackte sich bei ihrer Mutter ein. Ich hoffe, es war nicht wieder so eine Liebeskummer Klassenfahrt wie im letzten Schuljahr?> , erkundigte diese sich. Fux strich sich über die Halskette, die Mallor ihr geschenkt hatte. Naja, wie man's nimmt.> , murmelte sie und folgte ihrer Mutter samt Gepäck zum Auto.

**THE END...**


End file.
